That Guy
by Grown Up Ron
Summary: James Potter is Quidditch Captain, one of the best students in his year, and quite popular with the witches at Hogwarts. So why is it the one person he wants to impress the most always seems to think the worst of him.
1. Chapter 1

"Potter, what happened out there?"

James jerked his head up at the sound of Evans's voice and swore softly. After spending the last half hour begging Professor Dumbledore not to expel Remus or Sirius, he had little patience for being berated by her. Unfortunately, Evans did not appear willing to let it go.

"Potter," she repeated, this time more forcefully, "you want to tell me why you were in the forest with Severus and a werewolf?"

"Not really, no," James ground out and perhaps for the first time ever, he wished Lily Evans would just go away.

'Too bad. I think I have a right to know why I came so close to being torn apart by a monster."

James leapt to his feet in anger and shouted, "Remus is not a monster, god damn it!"

"Remus?" Lily stammered weakly.

"Fuck, I'm an idiot!" James exclaimed and collapsed back into his chair in disgust. At this rate, the whole fucking school would know by morning. Chancing a glance at Evans, it was crystal clear to James that she was moments away from losing it and sending an already horrible situation right over the edge into a full blown catastrophe. Needing to take control of the situation, James made a snap decision to rely on Lily's strong sense of decency and just lay everything out on the table.

"Yeah, Remus," James admitted. "Every full moon, we go into the Shrieking Shack with him and try to keep him from hurting himself when he transforms."

"Poor Remus," Evans uttered softy and James felt a bit better about his choice of strategy.

Before James could continue, Evans frowned and her eyes hardened. "What does this have to do with Severus? Why was he out there?"

"Why were you out there?" James shot back.

"I saw Severus leaving the castle and I followed him. I am a Prefect after all," Lily spat. "Now what does Severus have to do with this?"

Groaning in defeat, James answered tiredly, "Snape has been trying to follow us for years, anything to get us in trouble. Sirius got sick of it and told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow – that's where the passage into the Shrieking Shack is – thinking he'd get scared away by the noise Remus makes and he'd stop trying to catch us."

Evans paled and her hands fluttered in front of her face. "But Severus didn't stop, did he?"

"No he didn't, greasy bastard."

"What happened to him?" Evans asked and there was no missing the steel in her voice.

"Nothing," James responded in kind. "I managed to get him out before Remus could touch him despite Snape's best efforts to get himself killed."

"So you saved us both?"

James shook his head and fought off the exhaustion that threatened to drag him into oblivion. "I didn't save anyone; I just wanted to keep both of you from being mauled. Nobody deserves that, and Remus would have had to live with it for the rest of his life. Which might have been very short if the Ministry had its way."

"All of this because Black is an enormous bully?"

"No," James shouted back as he jumped to his feet again and squared off against Evans. "All of this because Snape can't mind his own business. I'll have Sirius's head for telling Snape how to get past the Willow, but Snape is responsible for going down there in another of his sad little attempts to get something on us."

"Oh how rich," Lily drawled. "You and Black have been hexing him and anyone else who got in your way since you got here."

"Yeah, and you haven't ever let us forget it either," James growled. "It's odd, though, how you only care about it when it's Sirius or me. When it's anyone else you might take points from them, but you don't scream at them or call them 'arrogant toe rags,' do you?"

"That's because you two are the worst."

"No we aren't, we're the best," James insisted with a shake of his head. "There are boxes full of detention records down in Filch's office, but somehow despite the fact that the blokes in this school go around hexing each other all the time, it's some sort of crime when Sirius and I do it but harmless fun when everybody else does. You're a hypocrite, Evans."

Lily laughed bitterly. "Oh the great James Potter thinks I'm a hypocrite, does he?"

"I'm not the only one. Do you think no one notices when you defend Snape even though he's up to his neck in the Dark Arts?"

"He isn't," Evans replied weakly.

"Really?" James shot back mockingly. "Remember our little altercation last year after the O.W.L.s when he used that charming little spell on me that drew blood? Care to remind me of a time you've seen a Marauder use a spell that causes bleeding? No, save your breath. We don't use spells like that because we aren't dark. We're game for embarrassment maybe, and maybe we've taken it too far at times, but we know the difference between light and dark."

Silence reined between the two long enough for James to glance around Professor Dumbledore's office. In one corner, Fawkes had woken up and was regarding the two of them curiously. On the shelf across the room, many of the odd silver trinkets that sat on glasses shelves had begun whirling and spiraling. James was briefly tempted to get up and give the oddities a closer look, but before he could rise, Evans's voice interrupted him.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Torment Severus."

James looked at her and like always, his stomach flipped at the sight of her. James knew there were girls at Hogwarts who were better looking than Lily Evans, and yet, it was this angry redhead who made him want to touch her, to snog her senseless, and she was maybe the one girl at Hogwarts who had absolutely no interest in his doing so. Fighting back a crushing wave of bitterness, James answered as honestly as he could.

"It started on that first train ride and I guess it was just being stupid then. But now he's Dark, and I'll always fight dark wizards."

"He had nothing," Evans said unexpectedly, "and you had everything. I know he was rude to you on the train just like you were rude to him, but couldn't you and Black just have ignored it? Two weeks later, the two of you were the darlings of our year; why wasn't that enough? Why did you have keep at him?"

"It wasn't just us," James replied defensively. "He hated us just as much."

"Yes" she replied and James could make out just how weary she was in the tone of her voice, "but he wasn't as popular as you two. He didn't end up being a Quidditch star and he didn't end up with most of the girls in this school chasing after them. He wasn't handsome or popular either; he had one real friend and his anger. The two of you could have walked away from your little feud."

"We were kids, Evans,"

"At first," she acknowledged, "but what about now?"

James sighed and rubbed both hands over his face briskly in a vain attempt to drive away the exhaustion.

"I still think you're holding us to a higher standard than you hold him."

"If he's what you say he is, then shouldn't you be held to a higher standard?" Evans noted.

God, he hated it when she was right or, more importantly, that she was right about things now. She was wrong about Snape's role in their feud, but he had bigger things to worry about, like keeping Sirius from being an arse and Moony out of Azkaban, than messing about with Snape.

"Fine," James finally yielded to both her and that voice in his head that thought she had a point. "We'll leave him alone, but we'll defend ourselves if attacked."

Evans eyed him critically. "You can speak for the other Marauders?"

"I can," James insisted. "I'm sure you'll see this as another sign of my giant ego, but if I give our word, the others will back me up. Sirius will hate it but he'll do it."

When Lily had no response to that, James stretched as he noted,."This is the most we've ever talked without you storming out or hexing me."

To his amazement, Lily chuckled despite the grimness of the situation. "All it took was my being almost killed by a werewolf."

James's stomach knotted as he remembered that Evans knew Remus's secret, knowing he had to make certain she wouldn't tell.

"Listen, Evans, no one can know about Remus. I'll do anything you want, give you anything you want, just please don't tell anyone about him. He'll have to leave the school, and we won't be able to help him get through the full moons anymore."

"Of course I won't tell anyone," Evans answered furiously.. "Remus is my friend and he's a good Prefect. Whatever his 'issue' is, it's no one's business."

James's mind reeled at the idea that Evans would keep any Marauder's secret, even for Remus. Pausing briefly to come up with the words that could adequately express how thankful he was, James jumped when the Gargoyle doors opened again, and Professor Dumbledore swept into the room and swiftly sat at his desk.

"Professor, you can't…" James began only to stop when Dumbledore held up one had to stop his outburst.

"No one is being expelled, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin will be remaining here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore interrupted. "But both Mr. Black and Mr. Snape will both receive significant time in detention for their actions tonight."

At this, James gave a huge sigh of relief and slumped in his chair. Dumbledore began discussing the night events with Evans, but James could not muster the energy to care. Padfoot and Moony were going to be okay and other than that, nothing else matter in the least. Belatedly, James realized that both Professor Dumbledore and Evans were staring at him, and he mustered a mumbled, "I'm sorry?"

"I was telling Miss Evans that it was lucky you were able to keep a clear head," Dumbledore repeated.

James waved one hand dismissively. "It was pure luck that nothing bad happened."

"I understand from Madame Pomfrey that you were bruised fairly severely by Mr. Lupin while you protected Mr. Snape and Miss Evans."

James snorted. "I've been hurt worse during Quidditch, especially against the Slytherins."

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore insisted, "you did many admirable things this evening, Mr. Potter, and I'm awarding fifty points to Gryffindor. Now, as I have many tasks demanding my attention, I must return you to your common room. Miss Evans, if you would see that Mr. Potter gets there safely?"

James's objections fell on deaf ears and after biding professor Dumbledore good evening, he was on his way back to the Tower with Lily Evans as his escort. Any other time, James would have relished the opportunity to spend time with the feisty redhead and perhaps ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade. Tonight however, James wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for days.

Evans, for her part, seemed content to walk in silence so neither one of them spoke until they reached the empty Gryffindor common room. James immediately moved towards the stairs when Evans's voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

James turned to see Lily Evans looking at him, not in anger or disappointment as was her wont, or in love or desire as was his wish, but perhaps for the first time since that first ride on the train, she looked as if he was not her enemy. But not a friend either, he reminded himself before he answered.

"It was the least I could do, Evans, and you know me, I do as little as possible." And with that, he turned and wearily climbed the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he had wanted nothing more than to murder both Sirius and Remus when they, quite loudly, dragged him out of bed, the fact that the two of them were laughing together immediately dissipated his ill humor and within minutes, they were dressed and outside the castle waiting for Peter to arrive with breakfast.

As they waited, they watched Xeno Lovegood splashing around in the shallows of the Black Lake as Aloria de Mortimer watched on bemusedly. Tall and striking, the blonde witch was universally considered the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts and had, since they had met in first year, been thoroughly enamored of Xeno . As the years progressed, the abiding friendship between the two had blossomed into the least understood romance in the history of Hogwarts. Appearing to have nothing in common other than their House, the two were inseparable and Aloria was often seen trailing behind Xeno on his quests for this fantastic creature or that lost historical artifact.

Xeno himself had long ago earned the respect of the Marauders when, in second year, he defended a post-full moon Remus from a group of older Slytherins and got thumped for his trouble. Since then, the Marauders had made certain that any insult done to Xeno was answered by swift retribution from the four of them and, eventually, the rest of the school decided that Lovegood was not the easy target they had first judged him to be.

Aloria must have felt his gaze as she turned towards James and shrugged her shoulders with a smile. Xeno Lovegood, James decided, was the luckiest bloke in Hogwarts. Aloria turned back to Lovegood and James's attention was distracted by Peter, who dropped to the ground beside the others and held out a double handful of bacon and toast.

"Cheers, Pete." James grinned, taking several pieces of each "Have any trouble?"

"Not really," Pete answered, gasping for breath "Avery tried to start something, but Evans cut him off right sharp,"

Evans. Since that horrible night, James had done his best to forget about Lily Evans. Not an easy task, he admitted wryly. She was in almost every class he had and being in the same house, it often felt like they lived on top of each other. The last few weeks, though, had been almost Evans-free, but he had needed every free minute keeping the fragile peace between Remus and Sirius and making certain that the Slytherins didn't get wind of their disagreement. James had no doubt that the snakes would have taken any opportunity to hex them had they known of the tension between the friends.

"Prongs, are you still with us?"

James turned towards a grinning Sirius. "Sorry, mate, I was just thinking."

"Well stop it." Sirius grinned. "It doesn't suit you."

Laughing, James shoved Sirius into Remus, who dropped his bacon into the grass and growled at Sirius, "You'll pay for that, Padfoot.," as he pounced on the startled marauder. Sirius and Remus grappled good-naturedly while Peter attempted valiantly to get out of their way without dropping his breakfast.

James took the opportunity to pluck Remus's fallen bacon off of the grass and popped it into his mouth. The two friends continued to roll around while James and Peter laughed until Sirius surrendered out of exhaustion. Remus grinned victoriously and demanded three chocolate frogs as Sirius's ransom. Sirius grumbled but agreed to pay when they returned to the Tower.

"Prongs," Sirius barked with a jerk of his head. James looked in the direction Sirius had indicated to see Evans, along with McKinnon, McDonald, and Prewitt meandering toward their favorite spot, an ancient oak that sat close by the lake. Annoyed at how just the sight of Evans made him want her in ways he couldn't begin to explain, James steeled his voice to reply, "McKinnon looks fit today doesn't she?"

James could almost feel the three incredulous stares of his friends and a shocked silence reigned until Peter stammered, "_McKinnon_ looks fit?"

"Well, she does," James answered defensively. "Come on, Remus, back me up. I know you've thought she was for a long time."

"I have," his friend answered and there was no missing the ice in his voice. "I didn't know that you did."

Knowing he needed to change direction quickly, James shrugged. "I just said she looks fit, nothing else."

Remus seemed mollified and that was enough for James who continued, "Besides, I have my hands full with Darci."

Sirius smirked. "I cannot believe you're shagging the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain."

"I cannot believe you are shagging a girl who isn't your girlfriend," Remus noted.

"Well, I can't believe I'm the only one who hasn't been shagged at all," Pete mourned.

The four of them looked at each other and then erupted in laughter. When James could breathe again, he noticed Evans looking their way haughtily and he sighed loudly.

"Still?" Remus asked compassionately.

"Yeah."

"I thought that maybe you had, you know, lost interest."

James laughed, bitterly this time. "I wish."

"I could _Confund_ you," Sirius volunteered.

"The last time you tried to _Confund_ someone," Peter interjected, "he forgot how to eat for a week."

Even James snickered at the image of Yaxley staring at the plates in the Great Hall as if he had never seen them before. "Not your best spell work, Padfoot,"

"I was distracted. That little blonde Hufflepuff with the enormous Quaffles had bent over to pick up something off the floor and her shirt wasn't quite buttoned properly."

"That would _Confund_ me for certain," Pete giggled.

The other three stared at him briefly before turning their attention back to the group of girls under the tree. "So," James started, "are you going to ask McKinnon to Hogsmeade this time, Remus?"

"I think so," Remus admitted sheepishly.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius exclaimed dramatically while flopping to the ground, arms flailing. "I was beginning to think we'd leave Hogwarts before you got up the nerve to ask her."

"Some of us like to exercise caution," Remus snapped.

"Caution is not a Marauder trait," Sirius drawled. "Look at Prongsie over there. He's been shot down by Evans hundreds of times but do you see him 'exercising caution'?"

James's retort was cut off when Remus grabbed his shoulder and twisted him so he was facing the school doors and pointed to where a large group of sixth and seventh year Slytherins had just emerged into the sun light.

"That could be trouble," Remus added.

As James nodded, the Slytherins must have spotted the girls under their tree because they headed right for them, taunting them as they approached. Immediately, Sirius leapt to his feet, wand out, and looked to James, smirking. "I've been hoping those fools would do something like this."

Climbing to his feet, James caught the gazes of his fellow Marauders before ordering, "No one hexes first, got it?"

Remus and Peter merely nodded and though Sirius scowled, James grinned in relief when he inclined his head in agreement. "Don't worry, Sirius. What's the chance those morons won't try something?"

The scowl Sirius wore morphed into a wide smile instantly. "Well, let's not keep them waiting, Prongs."

By the time they made their way over the broad lawn, the four Gryffindor girls had faced off with the Slytherins, and it appeared as if it would come to blows instantly. Moving to stand behind the more numerous Slytherins, the Marauders waited as Evans blisteringly replied to something Avery had said, but when Avery answered back with an oily, "I'll take my time with you, Mudblood, make no mistake," James decided it was time to intervene.

"You'd know all about mistake wouldn't you, Avery? I know your parents must have been quite disappointed when you were born without a functioning brain."

Several of the Slytherins jumped in surprise before whirling around to see the four marauders standing with wands out. A red-faced Avery pushed forward through his classmates, scowling at James who merely grinned back.

"You think you're so clever, Potter. You're an embarrassment to purebloods everywhere."

"Really?" James drawled. "You're pathetic with spells, as ugly as troll, and a shite dueler, and I'm the embarrassment?"

Avery's face twisted in rage. "You'll get yours."

Laughing, James took three steps to the side, away from his friends, and gestured in front of him. "Well why wait? Why don't you give me what I've got coming right now? Just you and me, see who's the better wizard."

Just out of his sight, James could here Sirius egging Avery on and with each dig, Avery's face grew paler. For one tense moment, James thought Avery might actually do it, but then the surly git blinked and the moment was over.

"Come on, the smell of Mudblood is getting to me." Avery scowled and brushed past James. The other Slytherins followed with Yaxley, McNair, and Snape lingering briefly before doing so.

The other Marauders moved to stand shoulder to shoulder until the Slytherins had gone back inside, and Remus exhaled sharply. "That was about as well as that could have ended, but it was a stupid risk to take, James. Avery might be an idiot but he won't restrict himself to simple hexes and jinxes either."

Before James could explain, Evans jumped in front of him, pink-cheeked and spoiling for a fight. "You need to mind your own business, Potter. Nobody needed for you to stick that inflated ego of yours into it."

"I'm sort of glad he did," Mary McDonald piped up, earning her a glare from Evans.

"Believe it or not, Potter, the whole world isn't waiting around for you," she poked him sharply in the chest "to save them."

James opened his mouth to respond and then slammed it shut. He was not going to get into it with Lily goddamn Evans. He was just going to walk away and the next time, he was going to let the Slytherins hex the hell out of her. Nearly shaking with fury, James spun around and stalked off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Hours later, an exhausted James slumped through portrait hole slowly. He had reached the Pitch just as the Hufflepuff practice was ending, and he had tossed the Quaffle around with Darci for a while until she suggested that the changing rooms might be a good place to cool off. This fantastic suggestion led to an even more fantastic shag in the showers. James had no illusions about the nature of their friendship, after this year she would be gone and in an arranged marriage before the summer was over. Better than most, he understood the desire to experience things and had been intrigued and flattered when she had suggested their current arrangement.

He liked her and enjoyed spending time with her, and the shagging was brilliant, but as much fun as they were both having, James couldn't help but think there was something missing. Like a great meal with no dessert or a Quidditch victory without a party afterwards.

Leaving his ruminations for another time, James emerged in the brightly lit common room to find it crowded with students in scarlet and gold. Though the match wasn't until next Saturday, the inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower had already begun to show their colors. Rosettes, scarves, and flags were everywhere and to James's surprise, McDonald, McKinnon, and Alice Prewitt were decked out in their House colors as well.

It must have shown on his face because McDonald smirked at him and Prewitt confirmed it when she spoke to him "Don't look so surprised Potter, we've always supported Gryffindor, even Lily."

"Yeah," McKinnon added, "just because we've had our differences with you guys doesn't mean we don't have House pride."

"Fair enough," James noted. "Hopefully you'll still be proud after the match."

"At the risk of fluffing your ego," McKinnon teased, "there's little chance that Slytherin can beat our team. This is the best team we've had in years and we have the three best players in the school."

An arm landed on his shoulders and Sirius's voice sounded close in his ear as his best mate leaned heavily on him. "Of course, James here is the best, going to play professionally some day."

"Let's not get carried away, Padfoot." James laughed. "Professional Quidditch is played at an entirely different level."

"Nonsense," Sirius insisted, flinging his arm out wildly. "Everyone knows you are the best player to come out of Hogwarts in years."

James flushed as the girls rolled their eyes at Sirius's antics and then the smell of Firewhisky hit him. "Sirius, have you been drinking?" he hissed.

"Had to," his mate answered somberly. "You were off shagging your little friend. Remus had to study, and Pete had detention."

James almost laughed at the way Sirius said the word study, as if it were something most vile, until he caught sight of how closely the three Gryffindor girls were suddenly paying attention to the conversation and then he scowled fiercely at his friend.

Before the girls could question James about his 'friend,' he grabbed Sirius by his shirt and hustled him up the stairs to their dorm as quickly as possible. Ignoring Remus, who jumped when the door swung open, James tossed a protesting Padfoot onto his bed with far more force than necessary.

"Goddamn it, Padfoot! The entire school is not privy to mine and Darci's activities."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Everyone in this school assumes you're shagging someone."

"Look," James ground out through clenched teeth, "I won't have you let this get out because you weren't being entertained and got pissed."

"Fine, James. Jesus, just relax okay?"

"Why don't you go back downstairs for a bit, James?" Remus interjected. "I'll keep Sirius up here with me until he sobers up."

"Yeah, okay," James agreed, absently running one hand through his hair. "I'll go down to the kitchens and get us something to eat for later."

"Don't forget the tarts this time," Sirius insisted.

James gave Remus a thankful smile and slowly walked back down the stairs, wondering when the hell life got so complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Swearing under his breath, James made one more half-hearted attempt to get his hair to flatten and then surrendered to inevitability. He could almost hear his mother gently chastising him for going out so "unkempt" and he grinned.

Behind him, Moony was putting the finishing touches on Wormtail's face paint while Sirius added the final charms to the enormous banner they had created for the match. At the beginning, it would flash "Go Go Gryffindor" in golden letters against the bright red background. When Gryffindor won, the letters would twist sinuously until "Suck it Slytherin" replaced the traditional Gryffindor chant.

"All right, Prongs?" Remus's voice cut through James's musing, and he flashed a smile at his friend.

"Excellent, Moony," he answered. "Just looking forward to the match."

The three other marauders grinned back as Remus proclaimed Peter 's face finished. James pulled his Quidditch robes over his head and let Sirius straighten out the back before the four of them trooped down to breakfast. As if on cue, his mates took up positions around him as soon as they reached the common room. A few stragglers called out greetings that James acknowledged with a nod of his head and cocky grin.

As soon as they had stepped through the portrait door, Remus, Peter, and Sirius took up their positions around James again. Starting when he made the team in second year, the other marauders had taken it upon themselves to make certain no hexes and jinxes kept James from being unable to play in a match.

A wave of affection for his mates washed over James and he ruffled Pete's hair before clapping Remus and Sirius on their shoulders, garnering a matching grin from all of them.

"Have you decided on who you will be celebrating with at tonight victory party, Prongs?" Sirius drawled, waggling his eyebrows comically as he did so.

Even as he formulated a sarcastic reply to his mate, James spotted Evans sitting at the Gryffindor table and the now oh so familiar pressure tightened in his chest. She must have somehow felt his gaze as she looked back over her shoulder squarely at him. For one brief moment, Lily Evans gazed at him and he forced himself not to look away from the frankness of that gaze. Then the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, and Lily's face twisted and she glared at him fiercely before turning back to her friends.

For one second, he thought he saw pity on her friends' faces before he lost sight of them in the crowd of well wishers. Once he was seated, again by tradition, the other marauders made certain his meal was uninterrupted. Unlike much of his team, James forced himself to eat a big meal stopping only to jest with teammates seated nearby.

It had been Moira Donnelly who had impressed on James the need for the Captain to always appear confident in their team as well as in their own skills. Donnelly had decided in his fourth year that James would most likely replace her when she left Hogwarts and had drilled him endlessly both as a Chaser and as her likely replacement. Unknown to the rest of the school, she had also taught him a great deal about the opposite sex following a long established tradition among Quidditch Captains, one that would undoubtedly end with James, who thought Raymond Peakes most likely to succeed him. Wincing at that thought, James asked his Beater, Frazier, how much he thought they would beat Slytherin by and the entire team's confidence visibly increased. Once again, James gave a fond thought to Moira and he hoped she was faring well in Holyhead.

Jumping to his feet, James flashed his teammates a cocky grin and gestured towards the door. "Come on then, the Slytherins won't beat themselves," he said then paused suddenly and laughed. "Well they might at that."

Before he got to the door, Darci caught him by the arm, pulled him to the side, and offered her hand. "Good luck, James.".

James took her hand and smiled at her fondly. "Thanks, Darci. See you at the post match party?"

"In your common room?"

"Of course," James answered. "I know some people."

"I'll bet you do," the Ravenclaw Captain replied, adding, "Be careful," softly before she walked off to her House's table.

Not wanting to keep his team waiting any longer, James paused only to bid the Slytherins a very cheerful, and fake, good morning before leading the team outside. When they reached the Pitch, James gestured sweepingly at the empty stands. "In an hour or so, this entire place is going to be filled with spectators screaming their heads off and envying all of us for the chance we have today."

Nervous chuckles erupted among the group but James pretended not to notice and continued seriously, "Do you know how lucky we all are? Remember how many people tried out for the team? All of them wanted what you've got, the chance to beat Slytherin and get a jump of the Quidditch Cup. "

James paused to look each of them in the eye and then motioned for everyone to sit. When they were all comfortable, James lay back in the still damp grass and began speaking, "I used to come out here my first year and daydream about playing on the House team. I couldn't imagine anything better than scoring goals for Gryffindor."

The Pitch was silent as the team waited for James to continue yet he did not speak for long moments before sitting up suddenly to grab their attention and smiled. "And I still can't."

Now the entire team was smiling or laughing at his antics, just as he hoped they would. Gone was the tension and worry and in its place was a jovial camaraderie. Now to get them focused.

"My folks are coming up for the match," he began. "They're older than most of your folks and they don't travel much anymore so it might be the last match they come up to see, and I'd appreciate it if we could make this a win," he ended quietly.

Several of the team reached out had slapped James on the arm or shoulder, and others merely nodded or murmured "Sure thing, James."

Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, James leapt to his feet and motioned for them to follow him into the changing rooms. On entry, the team went to their lockers to begin preparing their brooms, and James was no exception. Lovingly, he lifted his Nimbus and painstakingly went over each of the modifications he had made to it.

As he adjusted the custom grip to compensate for the humidity, James remembered the first time he walked into the changing rooms back in second year. It was then that he had begun thinking about the day in the future when he might lead the Gryffindor team onto the Pitch. Over the years, he developed an elaborate scheme in which he would take the field last, flying a loop around the Pitch before flying directly through the center hoop as Sirius cast the charm that superimposed a roaring golden lion's head over it. Just as the effect began, James would fly out of the roar to the cheers of the crowd.

Now Sirius waited in the stands, ready to cast the charm as soon as the match started, and yet the excitement James had always felt at the image was curiously absent. Before he could question this lack of feeling, the doors to the changing room opened and the noise of the nearby crowd shock him from his reverie.

Jumping to his feet, he ran one hand through his hair and ordered, "Right then, it's time."

The rest of the team filed out and took to the skies but James waited until he heard Amos Diggory at the announcer's podium calling his name.

"Twat," James grumbled as he heard the arse-kissing Hufflepuff and, mounting his broom, he kicked off hard and shot into the sky. Only giving a glance to the far away hoops, James grinned and set aside years of dreams as he settled into his normal spot to await Madame Hooch's toss.

The fans in the stands were loud and more than half of the stadium was decked out in scarlet and gold. The banner Remus and Sirius had put so much effort into had somehow been hung directly in front of the Gryffindor stands opposite the Slytherins, who would get the full effect of its message.

Even as he waited for the wren-like Quidditch instructor to toss the Quaffle, James could not help but imagine Sirius's outrage that James had not stuck to tradition. Well, surely a victory over their hated rivals would mollify his old friend.

Any concerns about Sirius vanished in an instant when Hooch blew her whistle and the Chasers made a mad dash for the Quaffle. Trussing his grips, James executed a one hundred eighty degree roll so that he was able snatch up the Quaffle while avoiding Avery, who seemed to have little or no control over the finer aspect of his broom.

Wheeling about, James easily spotted Prewett streaking down the Pitch towards the Slytherin hoops. Holding the Quaffle high, James flew towards the Slytherin end of the Pitch, drawing the attention of their Chasers and Beaters. The moment they moved to cut him off, James sat up straight and heaved the Quaffle to Prewett.

Before the Slytherins could recover, Alice had grabbed the Quaffle out of the air and, with a brilliant feint, hurled it through the left hoop, scoring the first points of the match and earning a rousing cheer from the Gryffindors.

From that point on, any hope of a clean match vanished in a heartbeat, and it descended into a maelstrom of blatching and cobbing unlike any match James had been a part of. At first, James held the other Gryffindors' backs, content to take advantage of the multiple penalty shots the Slytherins were giving them, but soon it was apparent that if the Gryffindors did not respond in kind, several of them might not finish the match.

When the score reached 180-50 Gryffindor, James and the rest of the team had had enough of the blatant violations. Shouting for Alice to stay on his tail, James intercepted the Quaffle and then plunged his broom downward. Making certain that Yaxley was following him, James pulled up about six feet off the ground and waited for Yaxley to level off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bludger speeding towards him, but he held to his course. When Yaxley leveled out a yard behind, James threw the Quaffle backwards into Yaxley's face with his right hand while yanking up on his broom hard with his left.

Yaxley, who had been flying with both hands on his broom, had no chance to catch the Quaffle with anything other than his nose, and when both of his hands flew up to stop the flow of blood from his destroyed nose, the bludger slammed into his side and he fell the six feet to the ground.

"Sorry, Prewett," he yelled to Alice as if he had been trying to pass the Quaffle to her as she followed him. "Something ugly got in the way."

Madame Hooch was frowning at him but technically he had not broken any rules, so there was no foul to call.

Thirty minutes later, the score stood at Gryffindor 240 and Slytherin 130, and the Snitch had not been seen by either Seeker. A Beater's bat to the side had James holding his left arm tight over his ribs, one of his Beaters had an eye swollen shot, and Prewett looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. The Slytherins hadn't fared any better. Yaxley had been barely able to retake his broom, the Slytherin Keeper was flinching when the Quaffle moved to his end of the pitch, and Avery was even more ham-handed than usual.

On the other hand, James had begun developing a begrudging respect for Rosier. The diminutive fourth year Chaser flew fearlessly, and despite being banged up as much as the rest of her house, was still throwing herself into the fray heedlessly. Being unaccustomed to respecting Slytherins, James did not want to think much about the subject. Slytherins were either sneaky, like Slughorn, or drenched in the Dark Arts, like Avery and Snape, and there was nothing to respect about either kind.

Rosier slammed into him again, attempting to jar the Quaffle loose, and James grinned at her determination even as he decided to teach her a lesson. Keeping her in contact on his right side, James shot like an arrow towards the Keeper who was wildly out of place.

Suddenly the crowd roared and James knew the Seekers must have spotted the Snitch. Fighting the urge to watch, James continued on and waited for Rosier to bump him again. As if on cue, the dark haired witch slammed into him as they neared the hoops and James twisted his knees so that his broom spun three hundred and sixty degrees. The force crushed the back of his broom against the tail of Rosier's and shot her forward through the middle hoop as the Slytherin Keeper scrambled to get out of the way. When she was flung past him, James hurled the Quaffle so that it flew through the middle hoop seconds after she had done so.

Almost immediately, the noise from the crowd shook the air around him and he looked wildly around the Pitch until he spotted McKinnon holding the Snitch aloft as she hovered in front of the Gryffindor stands.

"Thank Merlin," James moaned.

Giving Rosier a nod, James flew to join the rest of the team as they surrounded McKinnon. Moments later, they all drifted to earth and his teammates piled on top of him heedless of their accumulated injuries. Even buried under the bodies of his laughing teammates, James heard the ear shattering roar of Sirius's charm and he smiled, glad that his mate had got to use it after all.

As soon as he could break free, he mounted his broom and soared up to the top box where his parents were standing and applauding. Both of them beamed at him, and James's chest tightened with emotion as he noticed how worn both of them appeared to be. His father in particular seemed to be aging swiftly, and James wished again that his father would retire from the Ministry and take it easy. His mum didn't look much better. Her dedication to her various causes had her constantly on the move.

"Go celebrate with your friends, Jamie," his mother insisted over the crowd. "We'll see you on the field."

He nodded but swooped into the stands, leaning over to kiss his mum on the cheek and shake his father's hand before returning to the ground where his teammates were waiting on the field with most of his house.

The moment he landed, his back was being pounded and an overly exuberant Alice had jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek, earning them both an "Oi, Potter, get your own girl," from a smiling Frank Longbottom.

"Fair enough." James grinned back and tossed her to Frank, who kissed her hard while Sirius wolf-whistled at them.

"Now who's going to kiss me?" James teased at the exact moment Evans walked up to the cheering Gryffindors. Her eyes widened at his comment and he rolled his eyes at her alarm. "Relax, Evans, I'm not going to snog you, but it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to you if I did."

"Jamie!" his mother's voice sounded from behind Evans as she stepped into view. "You know better than to go around snogging girls you aren't involved with.,"

"I know, Mum," he answered sheepishly.

"Don't be too hard on the boy, dear," his father interceded from behind her. "It's a rough age he's in now."

James nodded at his father and fought, unsuccessfully, to keep from blushing and remained silent.

"It was a good game, son," his father continued. "You should be thankful you have such dedicated teammates."

"They're the best," James agreed. "Can I walk you to the gates?" he asked, hoping that his parents would agree to get away from the crowd of Gryffindors.

"No, Jamie," his mother answered. "We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore on a personal matter and you'll need to get to the victory party. I'm not so old that I don't remember how enjoyable those are."

"Your mother's right, son," his father agreed and hugged James tightly.

When his father released him, his mother wrapped her arms around him then pulled back and tried to pat his hair down. This hair," she remarked to Evans, "just will not behave, a bit like James really."

His teammates erupted in laughter at his expense, but his mother appeared not to notice. "Study hard, Jamie, and make certain Sirius gives you half of the surprise we brought for you. Now no more snogging girls you don't love, understand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Come now, Helen," his father interrupted as he began to steer her away from the Pitch. "Dumbledore is waiting for us."

Both of them waved at James. He waved back and then was quiet until they were out of ear shot.

"No more dragging girls into broomsheds, eh, Potter?" Frank laughed good-naturedly.

"Au contraire," Sirius interjected. "I've taken plenty of girls into broomsheds and I loved every one of them, at least while we were snogging anyway."

Remus shoved Sirius hard and immediately, several of the boys in the crowd were piling on top of the two of them to the delight of half the Gryffindor girls and the disgust of the others. James cheered as Peter was pulled in to the fray and, to the surprise of many, held his own against the larger boys.

After a bit the group made its way to the Tower where a raucous celebration broke out. Darci ended up not making it to the party, much to James's relief. Sirius got drunker than usual and had snogged three different girls though there was some debate among the sober marauders as to his awareness of the differing identities of the girls. Ironically enough, the best part of the party for James turned out to be an in depth discussion of strategy with McKinnon. Their hour long conversation was both informative and entertaining, though James had to more than once make certain Remus knew he was not flirting with the tiny girl. At the end, James, perhaps spurred on by several Firewhisky shots, stood and whispered in his Seeker's ear, "I think Remus would appreciate a dance."

McKinnon smiled sheepishly but stood immediately and made her way to Remus who blushed but nonetheless lead her out to dance in the middle of the common room. Good deed done for the night, James went up to the dormitory full of questions but needing no answers.


	4. The Wisdom of Friends

The weeks following the Quidditch match had been stressful for students and staff alike. The weather had turned cold and windy seemingly overnight, and everyone was feeling the effects of being stuck in the castle. Conflicts between the Houses were at an all-time high and several Inter-House skirmishes had occurred particularly among the Slytherins.

When James had begrudgingly stepped in to help Rosier against both Yaxley and Avery, the news had spread like wildfire through the entire student body. The episode fired the imagination of the gossip mongers throughout the school who in one evening had translated this simple act into a secretly hidden and forbidden passion between the Gryffindor Chaser and the Slytherin Seeker. The combination of two of the oldest and wealthiest pureblood families combined with each having the dark good looks currently in fashion resulted in predictions of a high society wedding followed by a generation of beautiful Quidditch playing children.

James laughed at the reaction. It had happened before and soon enough, the gossipers would have another subject to suit their purposes. Rosier, on the other hand, slinked from class to class and tried to keep a low profile.

In the beginning Sirius, had done his best to help spin the tale of tragic love. Adopting an air more suited to a Victorian poet, Padfoot had gone about the castle telling stories of a lovelorn James wasting away in Gryffindor Tower, unable to eat until he could be with the Dark beauty. Of course, this only served to further increase Sirius's success with the girls he told the tale to.

When James had grown tired of it and laughingly suggested that he should go ahead and really snog Rosier since everybody thought he was, Sirius hnd been indignant. Demanding that James swear he would never snog a Slytherin, Sirius had been unreasonable about the entire subject. Ignoring his own hypocrisy, Sirius claimed that he had been using them but James was swotty enough to actually develop emotions for one of the dungeon dwellers. Eventually James had grown tired of winding Sirius up and had sworn that he would never let a Slytherin defile his lips.

True to James's prediction, the rumors lasted a little over a week and then, to his relief, another scandal spread through school. Meanwhile, his potions grades were slowly but steadily declining despite Remus's best efforts to help him. This had never happened to him before; most things just came naturally for James and while his grades weren't terrible, the class was getting harder and he needed a Potions N.E.W.T. if he was going to qualify to be an Auror.

Now, as Slughorn's face twisted in disgust at the smell rising from his cauldron, James could feel that hope slipping away.

"James, my boy," Slughorn coughed, "whatever did you do?"

"No idea, Professor," James answered miserably, seeing Snape and the other Slytherins laughing out of the corner of his eye.

"This won't do if you want to be an Auror," Slughorn noted as he vanished the contents of the cauldron.

"I know," he responded as Remus shot him a sympathetic look.

Remus had gone to great pains to help James in Potions all for naught it seemed. The Professor stood rubbing his chin thoughtfully before snapping his fingers. "Quite right," Slughorn said to himself before continuing, "Lily, please come here."

Evans stood and walked over to James's desk warily. "Yes Professor?"

"Lily, I'd like you to switch places with Looper here starting next class."

"Umm, Lupin, sir."

"Yes, yes," Slughorn answered airily. "Now Lily, do be a dear and help James here. He's a quick lad but doesn't have your flair for potion making, then again who does, eh? You're the best in your year and he'll need that to get his grades up and do well enough on the N.E.W.T.s."

Lily nodded stonily and returned to her desk with a scowl. Snape was glaring at James as if he had planned the episode which made James feel a little better about the entire affair. McKinnon leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear and James noticed Remus was smiling as broadly as he had ever seen the normally more reserved Marauder. At least, James thought, Remus would be pleased with the new seating arrangement.

James flew out of his desk as soon as Slughorn dismissed the class, wanting nothing more than to escape from the debacle. Unfortunately, Evans seemed to have had the exact same idea as they both tried to squeeze through the door and collided.

"Sorry, Evans," James muttered and stepped back for her to step through.

Evans, who had been gearing up for a row, stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes at him. Hoping that he could head off that row, James blundered on "Oh and sorry you got stuck with me as your partner. I'll try not to muck things up for you."

Evans did not seem to notice that the two of them were standing in the doorway of the Potions classroom, preventing any of their classmates from leaving as she stood, her heavy bag hanging loosely from her shoulder. Finally Lily managed to come to her senses and mumbled, "Okay then, Potter," and swept out of the classroom like she was being chased by Dementors.

James followed suit, trying to fight off the disturbing unease he felt whenever he spent any time around Evans. Padfoot and Moony caught up moments later, Sirius celebrating James's good fortune while Remus eyed him critically.

Struggling not to snap at the way Remus was looking at him, James looked him in the eye and scowled. "Whatever it is you need to say, can it wait until we get back to the dormitory?"

Abashed by his obviousness, Remus nodded and Sirius regaled them with rapt discussions of the bitter look Snape had worn upon hearing Lily was to be partnered with James.

Ignoring the greetings of his Chaser, James blazed through the common room and up the staircase until, in the safety of their room, he hurled his books against the wall and threw himself on his bed petulantly. Sirius looked shocked at his sudden outburst, but Remus merely perched on the side of his bed and waited from James to speak.

"Alright, Moony, let me have it. I can tell you're dying to say something," James groused.

"I don't want to say anything -" Remus began.

"Then don't," Sirius interrupted.

Not for the first time James noted that Sirius hated it when there was dissention among the Marauder ranks. It made sense, of course, given his having been cast out by his family and James felt a surge of affection for the dark-haired boy who could have been his biggest rival at Hogwarts but who had ended up being like a brother to him.

"It's fine, Padfoot," James insisted. "Go ahead, Moony, let's get it over with."

Frowning at James, Remus cleared his throat and adopted what James and Sirius referred to as his 'Professor Remus' persona. "Isn't it time to let the whole Evans thing go?"

Sirius stopped flailing about in front of the mirror to stare blankly at Remus while James's mouth opened and closed in a vain attempt to retort flippantly.

"I like Lily. She's my friend, but nobody is worth the hell you're putting yourself through, mate."

As much as James didn't want to hear it, the earnest look in Moony's eyes made a compelling case all on its own.

"I don't know why she's so willing to see the good in everyone but you, or how she can give Snape so many second chances while hating you for some of the things that you've done, but she does. She hates you, James, and nothing you can do is going to change that, so do whatever you need to do to get over her. Because she just not worth it."

"I know."

If he hadn't currently been struggling to breath, James would have laughed at how Sirius's head had popped up like it did when he came across an unfamiliar scent in the forest. Remus, on the other hand, looked almost stricken at James's admission. Knowing there was nothing for it, James swung his legs off the bed and sat facing Remus.

"I just thought," James began hesitantly, "that, you know, she'd start to like me. I mean, I'm likable, right?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other uneasily as James ran one unsteady hand through his already mussed up hair. They came to some sort of unspoken agreement; Sirius nodded at Remus who finally answered, "I think maybe she doesn't like you for the same reasons she like Snape. I'm not saying she's Dark," Remus inserted hastily and James's face darkened, "I'm just saying that you and Snape are complete opposites and maybe since she really liked him, she can't like you."

"And really, Prongs," Sirius drawled, "do you want a bird who was best mates with the greasiest git who ever disgraced Hogwarts?"

Before James could react one way or the other, Remus added in calmer voice, "While I think Sirius should pay far more attention to the words that are coming out of his mouth sometimes, I believe, in this case, he makes a valid point. While Lily might have some reasons to object to your behavior, the things you might have done pale in comparisons to Snape's delving in the Dark Arts, and you're too good a bloke for someone who can't tell the difference."

Silence reigned until Sirius guffawed. "Are you two going to snog now? Because if you are I'm leaving."

When James's pillow struck Sirius in the face, it surprised him long enough for Remus to kick him in the back of the knee, sending him crashing to the floor. Remus howled with laughter and even James, faced with a very unpalatable inevitability, chuckled appreciatively at the mock outrage written all over Padfoot's face.

"Where is Pete?" James asked suddenly. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Detention," Sirius groaned from his place on the floor.

"Again?" Remus asked incredulously. "Why?"

"The rat goblet incident in Transfiguration."

"Ahh." Remus grinned and then all three boys burst into gales of laughter.

"Poor Wormtail." James gasped clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"I know," Sirius agreed. "How can a Marauder be so shit at Transfiguration?"

"I thought McGonagall was going to strangle him," James replied.

Remus, who was still unable to speak for laughing, just waved his hands and mimicked Peter's half-rat half-goblet running up Professor McGonagall's leg as she shrieked at him. This, of course, set James and Sirius off again.

Finally Remus struggled up from where he had collapsed on his bed and lifted one of his textbooks. "Pete's going to be up all night doing his homework at this rate. What do you say we help him out?"

Sirius swore but stood up, walked over to Moony's bed, and lifted another one. "I'll do his Divination."

"Fine, but this time, no predictions of having a drunken threesome in the Hufflepuff common room."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius reluctantly agreed. "It did come true after all."

"But not for Pete," James noted wryly, setting them off all over again.

Through many starts and stops, the three Marauders got to work on their friend's homework between bouts of roughhousing. In the end, they banged out Peter's lessons so all he would have to do was copy them when he got back.

Peter's foul mood from his detention vanished in an instant as he took in the work his friends had undertaken on his behalf and his stammered thanks brought smiles to his mates' faces. Keeping him company as he swiftly copied the work in his own hand, Sirius regaled them with his plans for the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect who had been flirting with him recently.

"What about you, mate?" Sirius asked, suddenly turning to James. "What do you say to you finding a Ravenclaw you fancy and the four of us going for a midnight stroll?"

Sounding disgusted, Remus looked at Sirius sideways. "Why are you always trying to get one of us to go with you on your excursions?"

"It's easier to get a bird to relax when one of her friends is with her," he shot back cheekily.

James chuckled at the incredulous look on Moony's face while Sirius appeared unrepentant. "It's a fact."

"You give the term laid a bad name," Remus scowled.

"At least he gets laid," Peter interjected gloomily.

Sirius gestured at Peter and then folded his arms triumphantly as if Peter's proclamation had won the argument for him before turning to James and looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

Sirius did a double take before answering, "Are you in for a bit of Ravenclaw? I know for a fact that the tall brunette with the fantastic arse has been eyeing you like you're the Head Girl's badge for a while now. Wouldn't be too hard, I'd expect, before you'd have her knickers around her ankles."

Peter seemed to regard Padfoot's pronouncement with the sort of awe one might give to those of an ancient hero and James just shook his head at the utter cheek of his best mate, but Remus was indignant.

"You know the girl has a name right?" Remus sighed. "You can't just go around referring to girls as the one with the 'fantastic arse' Sirius."

"Why not? Who wouldn't like to hear they have a fantastic arse? I, for one, never get tired of hearing it."

Shaking his head, Moony turned back to James before commenting, "Even though I think I disagree with almost everything that Sirius has managed to say in this entire conversation, I do think it might be a good idea for you to start thinking about going after someone other than Evans."

Seeing that his friends were unlikely to let the subject go, James shrugged wearily and countered, "If you three will leave it be for a bit, I'll think about inviting somebody to the next Hogsmeade trip for real this time."

"Deal!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now, what did your letter from Mum say?"

James grinned at the way Sirius called his mother Mum and fished around in his back pocket for it. "No idea, I haven't had time to read it yet."

"Well go on then."

Opening the parchment, James licked his lips and began to read out loud.

_Jamie,_

_Your father and I hope you are well and that your studies are coming along nicely. Despite the fact that being Head Auror was supposed to be an administrative position, your father has been going out in the field far more than I care for. There are some strange things happening in isolated areas and you know how your father is about anything unexplainable. I know he is a highly decorated Auror, but you know how I worry. But enough about that, your father will be fine and I know he's enjoying being back out at it. _

_Now let's hear more about how things are at school. Is Sirius behaving himself? I love that boy like he was my own, but he needs to learn to treat girls his age with respect._

James looked up to see Remus laughing at the sheepish expression on Sirius's face before continuing.

_Before I forget, James, be a dear and tell that lovely Evans girl thank you for guiding us to you at the Quidditch match. Such a polite young lady she was. You could do much worse than a young woman like that, James._

James groaned aloud and even Sirius had the good graces to look embarrassed for James.

_Anyway, I wanted to make certain you invite Remus and Peter over for the holidays. I know how you boys are when you're separated for any length of time. Make certain they bring their dress robes as we will be having our traditional holiday party. Don't make that face, young man. These gatherings are an important part of my fundraising and it will hardly be a chore for you to dress up one evening so that the underprivileged can be assisted._

"Yes mum," James answered subconsciously.

_Besides there will be a great many lovely young ladies at the party and it's high time you started thinking about your future. Your father and I agreed we would not make a match for you until you had finished school because we hoped you would be able to find someone who you loved to spend the rest of your life with. That does not mean, however, that we will not arrange such a match for you once you are finished at Hogwarts. When we have gone, you will be the last of the Potters, and you must fulfill your obligations to your family name._

_We only want the best for you, Jamie._

_Your father and I love you very much and we are so proud of you._

_Give Sirius our love and tell him to behave or there'll will be no treacle tart for Christmas._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

"No treacle tart," Sirius pouted. "She wouldn't really do that to me, would she, Prongs?"

"Of course not," James replied absently. "Who would she go shopping for clothes with if you were cross with her?"

Ignoring Remus and Peter's sniggers, Sirius appeared mollified. "Someone has to care about how they're dressed around here. I have an image to maintain."

"And you say I act like a girl," Remus mocked.

"There's nothing feminine about dressing well."

"Did I go to the girls dorm by accident?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Wormtail."

Sirius pouted and the others grinned at each other until Remus cautiously broached the subject again. "You okay about Evans?"

"I'm going to have to be, aren't I?" Seeing Remus about to start up again, James held up both hands in front of him. "I know, Remus, I know, okay? I've got to work with her in Potions, and Merlin knows that's not going to help, but yes, I'm going to see about giving some of the other lovely young ladies here a chance. Now can we go eat?"


	5. Chapter 5

Anxiously, James peered into the steam cauldron, hoping beyond hope to see bright red. Instead the potion was a dark crimson and significantly thicker than was intended, and James groaned in frustration. Hearing his groan, Evans peered into his cauldron and then looked up thoughtfully.

"You must have crushed the lacewing flies instead of chopping them fine enough."

"I swear I was careful, Evans," James insisted.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, Potter, but I believe that you tried to be careful. You've been putting a lot of work into it."

Sighing in relief, James nodded before noting glumly, "Not that you can tell."

"No, you can," Evans disagreed. "Obviously you made a mistake somewhere but you are getting better."

"Thanks," James replied distractedly. "I guess I'm not used to not understanding."

Evans ladled her potion into a bottle and stoppered it before speaking. "You've never been bad at anything before have you, Potter?"

Before answering, James glanced around the room, cautiously noting that Remus was outright laughing at the contents of Sirius's cauldron while Padfoot pouted for the benefit of a particularly pretty Ravenclaw. At several other tables, smoke rose unevenly from cauldrons as their makers fought the desire to retch.

Slughorn was at the far end of the classroom so there was little chance he would overhear James's response. Finally deciding there was no harm in answering honestly, he shrugged. "Not really. I'm only passable at Ancient Runes though."

"What did you get on the O.W.L. ?" Lily enquired her interest evident in her tone.

"An E."

"That's hardly passable," Evans noted dryly. "Most of our year would be happy with an E in Runes."

"Yeah I know, but I don't know how I scored so well."

Evans narrowed her eyes at him and James could not figure out exactly what he had done. Whatever it was, Evans got over it, noting, "You're a good student when you want to be, Potter, and far better at Transfiguration and Charms than anyone who never studies ought to be."

Across the room, Slughorn had recoiled violently from the odor emanating from Sirius's cauldron. Catching Sirius's eye, James shot him a grin that Sirius answered with one of his own. Laughing, James looked back to Lily. "How do you know I don't study?"

Lily rolled her eyes before answering, "Potter, I've shared the same House with you for over five years and I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you study."

"Mostly we study in our dormitory so you wouldn't see it, would you?"

Evans considered this idea and finally nodded. "Makes sense, the four of you are always together anyway."

"Doesn't seem to be helping me with Potions though, does it?"

Biting her bottom lip, Evans seemed to be wrestling with something in her head while James tried not to focus on how plump her bottom lip was and how much he would rather be the one biting it. Forcing himself to not make some sort of juvenile joke, James waited until Evans appeared to have come to some sort of conclusion.

"Look, Potter, I practice Potions in here every Wednesday night with Professor Slughorn's permission. If you really want to get better, you're welcome to join me." Before James could answer, Evans narrowed her eyes at him and continued, "IF you are willing to do the work and you swear you won't bring any of your foolishness into my study time."

In years past, the prospect of studying with Lily Evans would have triggered any number of fantasies involving shagging on desktops and late night rendezvouses. Strangely, now all James could think about was if he wanted to be an Auror badly enough to spend even more time working on Potions. In the end, James decided that letting laziness keep him from one of the two occupations he could imagine himself pursuing was a bit irresponsible, even for him.

"I'd appreciate it, Evans."

"Okay then," Lily answered uncertainly. "Wednesday right after dinner."

At that moment, Slughorn waddled up to their cauldrons and began critiquing them. When the Professor had passed judgment on everyone's results, Evans had gathered up her textbooks, clutching them to her chest, and looked as if she would speak before instead fleeing the classroom as soon as they were dismissed.

Unable to muster the energy to pursue the matter, James joined Remus and Sirius and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Despite James's concerns, his extra session with Evans were devoid of any conflict and to his surprise, she turned out to be surprisingly patient and encouraging with him as soon as she discovered he really was there to learn. And on the pitch, the team continued to come together to such an extent that James allowed himself to daydream about winning the Quidditch Cup.

The last few weeks had also seen a decline in the Inter-House altercations and the biggest uproar in October had been the discovery of Remus and McKinnon snogging half-naked on the common room couch. The pairing drew a surprising amount of interest from the general population of the school and Sirius had noted dryly that Remus had surpassed James as the second most successful Marauder in matters of the heart.

James had retorted that absolutely nothing about Sirius's love life had anything to do with the heart and had comically bemoaned his own lack of a lady love to the giggles of most of Gryffindor's witches. Shockingly, he could have sworn that Lily was one of the witches laughing but discounted it immediately.

The relative calm lasted until the last week of November just three days before the Hogsmeade weekend when a nasty fight broke out between a handful of Muggleborn Hufflepuffs and Yaxley and his mates. Somehow none of the schools prefects were nearby where it started and by the time they were aware of it, the number of combatants had mushroomed as people rushed to join one side or the other.

James and Sirius had been among the first to arrive thanks to their newly completed Marauder's map and James got his long-awaited opportunity to have a go with Avery. The rush of satisfaction James felt when Avery slammed unconsciously into the corridor wall from his bludgeoning spell lasted only long enough for him to notice that Sirius was coming close to permanently damaging his brother Regulus.

He never really knew exactly how, but somehow he had managed to get Sirius back to the Tower where he and the other Marauders stayed up half the night keeping Sirius calm. Even two days later, the entire school remained on edge and everyone was jumping at shadows so much so that most Houses' students had taken to walking to classes in groups, and James noted to Remus that it wouldn't be long before it started up again.

It had taken three more days.

The Gryffindors were making their way back to their common room when James heard his least favorite voice in the world calling out to him. "Enthralling your worshipers with stories of your greatness, Potter?"

Wincing inwardly at the thought of another encounter with Snape, James turned to face the pasty-skinned boy and drawled, "Why, Snape, looking to join us?"

"As if," Snape sneered. "You think you're so special, you and the rest of your Gryffindors."

Briefly, James was tempted to laugh at Snape's pitiful attempts to insult him but instead remarked over his shoulder to Sirius in a stage whisper, "I say, Padfoot, do you think the Slytherins are so ill-tempered because they are so ill-favored?"

From behind him, Sirius answered, "Must be it, Prongs; imagine how angry you'd be if you had to look at all that ugly day in and day out."

Snape flushed an ugly red, and behind him, the other Slytherins murmured angrily among themselves.

"No, Padfoot," James mocked, "I don't think that's it, well all of it anyway, so it must be something else. What else could have Snape's nasty grey knickers in a twist?"

"I'll make you pay, Potter," Snape spat, pointing his wand at James, and in seconds all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had drawn theirs as well.

Ignoring Snape for the moment, James smiled coldly at Avery. "How's the back?"

Avery swore at James but made no move to hex him despite James being the only person present not currently holding a wand.

"Soon you will pay for your insolence, Blood Traitor," Snape snarled hatefully.

"Yes, you and your friends certainly keep saying I will, don't you," James noted airily, "and still, I have yet to regret my stance on blood issues. You, on the other hand, Snape, always seem to be skulking around, overwhelmed with melancholy. Perhaps you need to get out of those dungeons of yours and get some sun."

"Obviously he is allergic to the sun," Sirius quipped.

"Let's just keep going, James," Remus suggested.

"Listen to your friend, Potter, and run along before you get hurt."

James glanced over his shoulder at Remus and winked. Remus paled but nodded while Sirius looked gleeful.

"That's right, Snivellus, Remus is my friend but you don't have any friends, do you? You're so ugly and unlikable that no cares what happens to you in the least, do they? Even your House mates, who you've known for years, are thinking of ways to leave you here to save themselves."

He wasn't lying either.

The Slytherins behind Snape were glancing around; it wouldn't take much to send them scurrying away and Snape knew it. Grudgingly, James admitted to himself that Snape would stand and fight even if the rest ran.

He should have been excited. His House had rallied behind him, the Slytherins were scared, and Snape was begging to be hexed. A few well chosen taunts, which he had done a thousand times before, and Snape would snap. The Gryiffindors would emerge triumphant and he would be praised by his Housemates.

Instead, he kept hearing Moony's voice in his head. _"Let's just keep going, James."_

They could just walk away; just walk away and then nobody would get hurt and nobody would get detention.

It was all on him.

"_The Quidditch Captain takes care of his team." _

"_Let's just keep going, James."_

Glancing over his shoulder, he swelled with pride at the determination on the faces of his friends. Even Evans had her wand drawn, though she looked extraordinarily unhappy. Sirius, on the other hand, looked gleeful at the chance for wand fire.

Obviously, James had paused long enough for Snape to glance around uncertainly as if wondering what James was going to do next.

Sighing at the lost opportunity, James turned his back to the Slytherins and faced his mates. "All right everybody, let's go back to the Tower."

For a moment, no one moved and James wondered if he had actually said the words aloud. Then Sirius gasped incredulously, "You're joking!"

James reached out, pushed Sirius's wand down, and turned him to face down the corridor, throwing one arm over his mate's shoulder as he did. "Nope, Padfoot, I just can't bear the thought of having to look at Snape any longer than I have to so soon after eating."

Despite his obvious disappointment, Sirius barked out a laugh and grinned. "Whatever you say, Prongs."

For a split second, James wondered if Snape or the Slytherins were going to curse them in the back as the rest of the Gryffindors fell into line behind them, but the Slytherins seemed happy to avoid the confrontation now as well.

By the time the group had reached the Fat Lady's portrait, the tension had seeped out of the students and they were laughing about the encounter with the Slytherins. James stayed quiet until he had dropped heavily onto the couch in front of the fireplace, closing his eyes, lost in thought.

"Care to explain why you just let Sinvellus go like that?"

Sirius's voice jarred him from his thoughts and James sat up straighter before responding. "Fuck, Sirius, I don't know. It just seemed stupid to start something when some of the first or second years could have been hurt. We," James used a gesture to indicate Sirius and Remus, who had just joined them as well as Peter who was chatting up some girl, "can take care of ourselves, but not everybody can. Besides, the slimy bastards will give us another reason to hex them soon enough," he finished defensively.

Padfoot looked slightly put out, as if a few first years were no reason not to have a go at the Slytherins. Remus, on the other hand, was gazing at James and openly smiling.

Not in the mood for another of Moony's lectures, James ruffled his hair absentmindedly and scowled. "What is it, Remus? I promise I haven't done anything. I let Snape go, I ate all of my vegetables, I'm up to date on my lessons, and I had nothing to do with Fetchley's knickers, I swear."

James had seen the look Remus was giving him on his father's face before when he had done something his father judged particularly noteworthy. Remus smiled at James before scowling suddenly. "I'm not a teacher, Prongs."

"You act like it sometimes, Moony," Sirius taunted as he joined James on the couch.

Sighing, Remus eased into one of the chairs flanking the sofa and waved off Sirius's comment dismissively before returning his attention to James. "I was going to say, before you had your little fit, that you did a fine thing walking away from Snape.,"

"It's not like I suddenly don't despise the greasy bastard, Remus."

"No, I'd imagine not," Moony agreed. "But you didn't let your dislike for him cause anyone else to get injured."

"He's a hero," Sirius gushed, throwing both arms around James and batting his eyes flirtatiously. James threw him off, laughing good naturedly.

"So this is what the Marauders are really about," Evans voice cut through their banter. "I knew you had to be compensating for something, Black."

"Was that humor, Evans?" Sirius answered coldly. "Because I was certain that you have to have a soul to laugh and we all know you don't have one."

Lily colored and once again, James was struck how beautiful she was when angry or excited. Her normally pale skin with the light dusting of freckles flushed a dull red and her bright eyes sparkled even further in anger.

Cutting off her retort, James shoved Sirius and groaned. "Let it go, Padfoot."

Sirius blinked at him in confusion and Remus managed, somewhat successfully, not to snigger at both of them. Evans appeared momentarily confused by James's statement before fully turning her attention to him. "I just wanted to tell you that that was good thing you did earlier. Surprising, but good. I don't know what the Slytherins were playing at, but they were up to something."

The three Marauders were silent as they individually attempted to process Lily's words and put them into a context they could understand. Finally, Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "Shouldn't you be defending your Slytherin mates?"

Lily's sneer would have done Snape proud as she shot back, "Really, Black? Aren't you the one whose entire family has been in Slytherin for a thousand years?"

"Obviously not, since I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room."

The deadly tone of Sirius's voice forced James to leap to his feet between the two and pull Evans away from the couch before things got out of hand and he backed her into the corner by the portrait hole. Running one hand shakily through his hair, James racked his brain for something that would defuse the situation. "Sorry, Sirius can be a bit of a prat about Slytherins."

Evans seemed flabbergasted and then, to James's surprise, burst into peals of laughter. When she could speak again, she apologized. "Sorry about that, Potter, it's just you saying someone else was being a prat about Slytherins was a bit much."

"Yeah, I reckon so," he admitted. "The thing with Sirius is that he takes being reminded of his family's history pretty badly. Whatever you've heard about the things the Blacks get up to, it's probably ten times worse, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that sort of thing up."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, Potter, okay."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to you doing anything I ask."

"That's because you never asked me anything reasonable before," Lily sighed.

Momentarily speechless, James frowned. "That's not true. Asking you to go out with me was reasonable."

"Asking me out while hexing my best friend on sight was not reasonable. Besides, everybody in school knew the whole thing was just another one of your jokes."

Unable to deny the truth of her words, James did the only thing he could and shrugged. "Fair enough, but I was serious when I asked you out, though I'll concede the mental timing."

Behind him, James could hear that Pete had joined Remus and Sirius who were taking the piss out of him about some girl. Lily glanced towards his mates and then turned her gaze back to him curiously. "Looks like your band of merry men are suitably occupied. Any chance you can help me with today's Transfiguration lesson?"

The question could have been either a long awaited opportunity that he no longer dared take or a cunning trap with the sweetest of bait. James was quite proud of himself when he manages to reply in a casual tone, "You sure you want to work with me?"

To his surprise, Lily just shrugged in response. "We do alright in Potions and I heard McGonagall tell Flitwick that you were a Transfiguration prodigy."

James was unsurprised by the Transfiguration professor's praise as she had been alternately encouraging him to attempt ever increasingly difficult transfigurations and berating him for the mischievous applications he often directed his talents towards.

"Alright, Evans," he agreed. "You want to practice here in the common room?"

"We're not allowed to practice spells in the common room," Lily scolded.

James lifted his hands in submission. "Fine then, where do you think we should go?"

"The Transfiguration classroom?"

"Are we allowed in there if there's not a class going on?"

"Of course we are," Lily insisted. "Where else can you practice spell work?"

"Our dorm," James grinned.

Surprisingly, Lily grinned back. "I can imagine the damage the four of you have done up there over the years."

"One day, Evans, I'll tell you about it."

"That should be an interesting story. So I'll meet you back in here in five minutes and we'll walk to the classroom together?"

James nodded and watched as she moved across the common room and up the stairs, swallowing hard at the way her hips swayed and how her hair glided along her back.

Fortunately Remus interrupted his musings, shouting, "Forget it, James, just forget it," across the common room.

James grinned back at Moony and ruffled his hair carelessly. "No worries Moony, just helping out a classmate."

Remus smiled at him but James wondered how long it would be before his thoughts matched his words.


	6. Hard Lesson Learned

Deciding against showering in the Quidditch tent with the rest of his team, James hurried towards the castle as the early winter winds cut through his thin Quidditch robes. He hated winter and had for as long as he could remember. The weather made flying less enjoyable, most people's tempers got shorter, and girls piled on the clothing so that there were times when it was difficult to tell the witches from wizards without seeing their hair.

His sweat chilled as the wind whipped around him, and he was shivering by the time he slipped inside and made his way toward Gryffindor Tower. "Some wizard I am if I can't even cast a decent warming charm," James grumbled to himself.

A sharp laugh sounded behind him and scowling, he spun in place to see Lily Evans chuckling at her newest discovery. "That's quite amusing, Potter, given your aptitude for charms."

"Annoying really," James admitted. "I can cast the spell but it always ends up being too hot."

Evans paused thoughtfully before remarking, "In a way it makes sense though, doesn't it? Personality and emotion can be important parts of spell-casting, and you are a bit of a hot head and have a very passionate nature."

For a handful of very uncomfortable seconds, James watched as Lily's cheeks pinked at what she had said and his thoughts raced briefly over the number of ways he could tease her. Instead he laughed. "It's probably a reflection of my willingness to row at the drop of a hat."

Relieved Evans grinned back. "Probably. Headed back to Gryffindor?"

"Yep, I think the faster I get a shower, the better off it is for everyone else."

Evans wrinkled her nose and laughed.

Reacting to her gesture, James sniffed the air around him. "I don't really stink, do I?"

"No," Lily answered, grinning at his antics. "You just reminded me of something."

"Something stinky?"

"In a way. You wouldn't believe the number of times I've heard some of the girls in this school talking about ways to catch you and Black after Quidditch practice."

James laughed at the disdain in her voice. "There are times when I think Sirius is putting Amortentia in the pumpkin juice the way girls flock to him."

Lily's eyes narrowed like they did when he had been a prat in his younger days but whatever had bothered her must have passed by the time she spoke. "Well you must have slipped them some, too, because by my reckoning, the only boy who gets more attention than Black is you."

"It's more reputation than anything," James countered. "Most of them don't know anything about me other than what they've heard from other people who don't know anything about me."

"Come off it, Potter. It's not like you don't call attention to yourself every opportunity you get."

For a moment, James considered the truthfulness of Lily's words. They had certainly been true in fourth and fifth years and probably before that James was willing to concede, but this year had not been the same. The ridiculous attention to everything he did was both unwarranted and kind of intrusive. "In the past, sure, but even you have to admit I've not been as bad about it this year."

Evans opened her mouth, no doubt to deny it, and then closed it with a snap. Seconds passed and James grew uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Finally Lily nodded and addressed James. "Fair enough, and I'll even admit I've enjoyed working with you at times, but I don't buy for an instant that you don't enjoy the Quidditch attention."

Absentmindedly, James ran a hand through his hair. "Oh no, I enjoy that. I just don't understand why I get so much attention beyond that. Of course I don't understand why Padfoot gets the same sort of attention either."

"You're lying," Lily accused, "or you're the thickest bloke in England."

"It's the latter then because I have no idea what you are talking about," James said, "but if this is going to involve a multitude of my character failings, can we discuss it on the way back to the tower? You're obviously cold and I'm freezing."

Lily looked down to where she had both arms wrapped around herself and then at the drafty corridor they had been standing in since she had heard his first admission. "Good idea that."

They fell into step and neither of them spoke until James looked over to see Evans steadfastly avoiding looking at him and he sighed, wondering what he had done now. Deciding there was nothing for it, James asked, "What did you think I was lying about before?"

"I don't suppose you would let it go, would you?" Lily asked rhetorically. "Okay, fine, Potter, but if you take the piss for this, I'm never going to help you with Potions again. The reason why you and Black get so much attention is because most of the witches here find one or both of your ridiculously attractive."

James eyed her as they continued walking down the corridor, attempting to determine if she was taking the piss herself. Deciding that she was being honest, James reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going further. "There are lots of blokes in this school who people think are good looking."

Evans seemed to be openly staring at him and he flushed under her intense gaze until her eyes widened in shock. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"I get it, I'm kind of good-looking," James shot back defensively, not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

"Kind of good-looking?" Lily mimicked indignantly for some reason James could not fathom. "Do you know how often I've heard other girls sighing over 'those beautiful boys'?"

"Boys can't be beautiful," James said, scowling.

"Yes they can, you prat, and while I don't get why they think Black is so attractive, even I can see what they like about you."

James had been hit by bludgers that hadn't made it this hard to breathe. Evans's face was so red that she might have glowed in the dark, and she was wringing both of her hands fretfully, looking at him like he was her executioner. If he had not been so stunned, James would have approached his response differently, perhaps more cautiously.

Instead he blurted out, "Then why did you keep turning me down?"

Even before Evans could respond, James groaned aloud and waved his hands frantically. "Don't answer that."

"Afraid of the answer, Potter?" Lily sniggered.

"No. I just know what it is already."

"Oh you do? Do you?" Lily asked, one brow arched.

James shoved both hands into the soaked pockets of his Quidditch robes "You say you didn't like how I treated some people, but the real truth is that you didn't like how I treated your friend. Can't say I blame you; I'd have hexed anyone who did those things to my mates."

"It wasn't just that, Potter," Evans replied, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down the hallways. When they were moving towards the Tower again, Evans started speaking. "You really frustrated me, Potter. You are good-looking, popular, athletic, and charismatic and how have you used it? Pranks, bullying, and taking advantage of girls."

"I did not take advantage of anyone," James shot back indignantly. "I've been upfront with everyone I've ever been involved with."

"Didn't stop anyone from hoping, did it?"

"So I should have lived like a monk because people didn't believe me when I told them I didn't fancy them? Merlin, Evans, do you hold everyone to this standard or am I just the lucky one?"

"You should be better than that!" Evans blurted out unexpectedly.

Stunned by her sudden outburst, James jumped away and backed against cold stone walls, trying to figure out why Evans had erupted like that. Evans, for her part, was glaring at him like they were both back in fifth year.

"Because half the boys in this school see you act like you do and they think they can too, and everybody has to deal with it," Lily growled.

James scowled back. "I don't suppose it matters that I haven't dated anyone this year and that I'm not really responsible for what other blokes do?"

Lily's mouthed gaped open and instead of answering, she asked the last question he ever expected. "Why are the four of you so nice to Xeno Lovegood?"

"What?"

Lily shrugged. "I've always wondered how Xeno got the Marauder seal of approval?"

"The what?"

Lily's face broke into a faint smile. "Sorry, Muggle saying. I just really wanted to know why you always stick up for Xeno."

"He was very nice to Remus once."

Lily looked very confused. "That's it?"

"That's everything," James answered.

When she failed to answer, James had the same sort of uncomfortable feeling looking at her that he often had just before Professor McGonagall would give him dentition. But to his surprise, Lily just muttered, "You truly confuse me, Potter."

"Sorry," James said, not really sure what he was sorry for, and walked up the steps to the portrait. He faintly heard Lily behind him before giving the Fat Lady a wink. "Quidditch Cup."

The Fat Lady giggled as the door swung inward, and he gladly walked into the warmth of the Common Room with Lily following quietly behind him. The noise inside was jarring compared to the relative quiet in the hall so much so that to be heard, James leaned into Lily's ear to ask, "We're still on for Potions later, right?"

Lily jumped so that her hair brushed against his jaw line and James sucked in a his breath at the sensation. Nervously tucking her hair behind one ear, Lily bit down on her bottom lip before answering, "Eight o'clock still good?"

James smiled back winningly, or he hoped it was winningly. "I'll be there, and in far better shape," he said, plucking at his sodden Quidditch robes.

"Oh," Lily gasped and, before James could react, flourished her wand. His robes dried out instantly, leaving them warm and toasty.

"I don't know why I didn't do that when I first saw you," she noted apologetically.

"Probably deciding whether or not I deserved the help," James teased.

Lily smiled at him then. Not an embarrassed smile or the unwilling smile of a person attempting not to laugh at something truly amusing but an honest smile, the sort of smile that she might give her friends or favorite teachers. It illuminated her face, and her eyes, easily her most striking feature, sparkled merrily.

It was amazing to see someone he had been watching his entire time at school suddenly transform before his eyes, James thought, and at that moment, there was little James would not do if she would smile at him like that again.

"You are a complicated boy, James Potter."

"Don't mean to be."

"I'm starting to see that." Evans smiled again. "Would you like to meet here at say, seven forty-five?"

"It's a date," James replied unthinkingly. Back-pedaling instantly, he stumbled to repair the damage. "You know what I mean, Evans. I wouldn't, well I guess I have before, but I wouldn't..."

Mercifully, Lily laughed kindly. "I'm not sure what to make of a tongue-tied James Potter."

"It happens too often for my liking," James grumbled.

"It's good for you," Lily insisted. "Might be the only hope of keeping that ego of your in check."

In years past, Evans had taken every opportunity to criticize him for his arrogance, both when it was warranted and when it wasn't, but this was different. This skirted the edge of flirting, and James had seen flirting before. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on his outlook, a cough sounded direct behind James.

Looking over his shoulder, he discovered that the rest of the Marauders standing behind him and they looked to have been there for a while. The smile slid off of Lily's face when he turned back to her and she scurried off with a "See you then."

"See you, Evans," James sighed at her back as she rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Still utterly confused, James faced his mates, ready for whatever they chose to dish out. Sirius starred at him like he had never seen him before, Remus was grinning at him with that maddening smile he often got when he was certain that he was the only Marauder who understood what was happening, and Peter, well Peter looked utterly lost.

"All right there, Prongs?" Remus asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Bloody well confused," James muttered.

Sirius seized him by the arm and dragged him towards the stairs. "Come on, James, let's get you out of here before the gossip mongers have even more to talk about."

The four boys made their way to their room in silence, leaving James to his thoughts until they reached the safety of their lair where Sirius jumped on his bed before asking incredulously, "Was Evans flirting with you?"

James shrugged in answer and Remus swatted his head before walking over to his desk and sitting tiredly. "Don't lie to us, James, you damn well know she was, even if she doesn't."

"What?" both James and Peter said in unison.

Remus let out a long suffering sigh. "She doesn't know she's doing it. I would imagine she's discovering that you aren't the bloke she thought you were and she's starting to like the real you."

"Moony, you said I should let her go."

"I still think you should."

"Are you crazy?" Sirius asked, glaring at his friend. "Now is the perfect opportunity for Prongs to shag her and get her out of his system."

Remus glared at Padfoot before looking back to James. "Ignore him, James, everyone else does. Listen, just keep doing what you are doing. I've spent more time around Lily than the three of you put together, and I'm telling you, right now she needs to figure things out on her own."

"You've turned into a right git since you started shagging McKinnon," Sirius noted dryly. "Now you're even more sensitive than you were before."

"Speaking of which, I will be indisposed this evening for most of the night."

Even in his state of utter confusion James could not help but smile at the expression on Remus's face. "Good for you, Moony, it's good to see you so happy."

"Thanks, James." Remus grinned. "She makes me happy."

Sirius snorted and then lifted his arms to the ceiling. "What is happening to my best mates? Moony AND Prongs moon-eyed over a couple of birds. What are things coming to?" Sitting up suddenly, Sirius fixed Peter with a glare. "You aren't going to go all yampy on me as well, are you?"

Peter turned bright red and Sirius growled in disgust. "Not you too, Wormtail?"

"Face it, Padfoot, we're growing up."

Sirius looked disgustedly at Remus. "Of course we are, but you three are growing old before you've grown up. Next thing I know, you'll want to skip sneaking out to Hogsmeade to stay inside and hold hands with some girl."

"Better than hanging out with a bunch of smelly blokes," Peter responded defensively.

Sirius inclined his head to Pete. "Point made, Wormtail," before turning back to James. "Why Evans?"

"What?" James stammered.

"Why Evans?" Padfoot repeated. "What's so special about Evans that you aren't happy with the countless witches who'd be willing to try and take your mind off of her?"

James opened his mouth in what surely would be another vain attempt to verbalize exactly what it was about Evans that so did his head in when a flying pillow hit Padfoot full in the face.

"Let it go, Sirius," Remus scowled. "It doesn't matter why, it only matters that he does."

"But you don't want him to chase Evans, you've said so over and over again."

James could not help think Sirius had a point and looked to Moony for an answer. Remus smiled knowingly at him before admitting, "I don't want you to chase her, James. I want her to chase you."

To his credit, James's wasn't the loudest of the snorts that erupted from the room's three other inhabitants. Remus just gazed at them serenely until they were quiet and only then did he continue, "The girl I saw down there is very confused and conflicted, but make no mistake, she is coming around. The thing is, she's also very proud and stubborn and doesn't want to admit she had you pegged wrong for years."

"Sounds like a ringing endorsement for a shagging partner," Sirius noted dryly.

"That would be relevant if James was just interested in a quick toss," Remus retorted dryly.

"Can we go eat?" Peter asked plaintively. 'We can talk about Prongs's love life after that."

The three other Marauders grinned at each other before climbing to their feet and moving towards the door wordlessly.

Dinner was as chaotic as usual, ending with Sirius leaving with two feuding witches to Remus's dismay. James had just shrugged his shoulders, accustomed to his mate charming women into the most ridiculous situations. Peter managed to secure a date with a rather well developed fourth year, but the most surprising thing of the night was that Evans had smiled at him when they reached the Gryffindor table. Not the smile one might give the object of her affection but an honest genuine smile that one gave a friend in greeting. Except they weren't friends, maybe not enemies but not friends, and James could not figure out what she was playing at.

So confused was James that he drifted back to the Tower, half listening to the rest of his mates taunt each other good-naturedly. Unfortunately James was no closer to figuring out what was going on with Evans when the time came for him to meet her in the Common Room.

As always, Evans was early and the minute she laid eyes on him, she began laying out the potion they would be working on that night. It was typical Evans, unreasonably excited about a rather ordinary strengthening potion. Yet there was something about her passion for the subject that James found irresistible, and soon, they were animatedly discussing the merits of the different types of ingredients.

Once they reached the classroom, James lit the cauldron while Lily fetched what they needed from the stores. Once the fire reached the correct temperature, Lily watched as James carefully prepared the components and added them gingerly to the steaming water, gently correcting him when he failed to stir the contents the requisite number of times.

When James gave the potion its final turn, an uncomfortable silence settled over the room until Lily asked, "Got big plans for the holidays?"

"Not really," James answered. "Christmas with my folks and Sirius and then on New Year's, my family has our annual New Year's Eve party."

"Oh that sounds fun."

"Not really. Half the people there only get invited because they are contributors to my Mum's charities and the other half are there looking to make matches for their children."

"Like arranged marriages?" Lily sounded horrified.

"Exactly like arranged marriages," James noted dryly. "Not all families do it but some of the Pureblood families use them to keep their bloodlines pure and other families do it out of a sense of tradition."

"Tradition sounds like a poor excuse for forcing your children to marry people they don't love," Evans said with a scowl.

"True enough that," James admitted. "Can't really wrap my brain around the idea that you're going to have children with people you don't even like."

Lily gazed at him before asking tentatively, "But you'd be okay with getting married so young?"

"With the right person," James answered instantly.

"Wouldn't you be afraid you'd regret it later?"

James appeared shocked and confused by Lily's question. "I don't understand."

"What happens if you find out you didn't love them anymore later?" Lily clarified.

"Oh" James exclaimed. "It can't happen. The ceremony makes certain the couple are right for each other. But I remember Remus saying something about people being able to stop being married in the Muggle world."

"So there's a spell in wizarding ceremonies?" Lily asked with obvious curiosity.

"Well they call it the bonds of matrimony, don't they?" James smirked. "It wouldn't be right to be bound for life if you couldn't be certain that you made the right choice, now would it?"

Evans smiled. "No I guess it wouldn't." It appeared she was going to continue when the alarm chime interrupted and they both walked back to the cauldron to see how James's latest attempt had turned out.

"It's almost perfect, Potter," Evans noted and she stirred the bright blue liquid. "Now let's get it bottled so you can show it to Professor Slughorn."

Several minutes later they had bottled the potion and left it on Slughorn's desk for him to grade, and they chatted meaninglessly as they left the Potions room. Suddenly sensing there was something obviously wrong, James nodded distractedly to something Evans said just as a jet of red light flashed in the corridor from out of the shadows, and he only managed to push Lily out of the way.

His wand seemed to leap into his hand and his "_Protego_!" had barely shimmered into being when another hex glanced off of it, and a sneering Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"Severus?" Lily asked from where she had fallen to the floor.

Snape ignored his former friend and concentrated on James who had moved to stand in front of Lily. "What can I do for you, Snivellus?"

"You'll stay away from Lily if you know what's good for you, Potter," Snape snarled and undisguised hatred was etched on his face.

James laughed loudly at Snape's declaration. "You should know by now, Snape, that I don't do what's good for me very often."

Snape sneered and swirled his wand suddenly but James was faster and his "_Expelliarmus_" wrenched Snape's wand out of his hand and sent it clattering to the stone floors. Snape's face twisted and the hate was replaced by concern as James regarded his disarmed foe.

"What now, Snivellus?" James softly taunted the person he hated most of all and pondered the price he should pay for his attack.

"_Petrificus Totallis_."

James's body went perfectly rigid the moment the spell struck his back and he toppled stiffly to the cold stone floor, landing hard on his shoulder. Lying on his side, he could only watch as Snivellus retrieved his wand and smiled at the only person who could have cast the spell, Lily Evans. Then with a speed James would have admired in any other dueler, Snape slashed his wand down, snarling "_Sectumsempra_," and James abdomen felt like it had been ripped asunder.

"Severus!" Evans screamed. "How could you?"

"Lily, I only wanted..." Snape's voice trailed off and then James heard the sound of feet running down the corridors away from where James lay immobile.

"_Finite Incantatem._"

James grasped at his belly with one hand and used the other to struggle to his feet. Instantly, Evans was beside him, trying to help him stand, but James was going to have none of it and pushed her away as hard as he could manage. "Stay the hell away from me, Evans, and go have a laugh with your Slytherin buddies."

Not wanting to hear another word out of her, James pressed one hand against the belly wound and used the other to guide his way down the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower and the sixth year boy's dorm where he would find Remus and their stash of dittany. He only hoped he could make it there before he passed out from the pain or until the dizziness robbed him of the ability to walk.

A/N: There won't be many of these but I wanted to say I was sorry for the delay and it won't happen again. Hopefully the updates will take between one or two weeks,

Thanks Shannon for all your Beta help.


	7. Dovetown

Despite the fact that Sirius Black might well have been the most the overly dramatic seventeen year old male in the course of human existence, he more than made up for it with a fierce sort of loyalty that reflected his Animagius form never more so than in the weeks after James was cursed.

James remembered very little of that night after he had reached Gryffindor Tower, vague images of Remus frantically pouring dittany over his wound or being carried down the hallways, the clatter of their feet only partially masking the fact that Sirius was crying.

Miraculously, Filch must have been in his chambers and the Marauders had managed not to encounter any teachers despite their lack of stealth. James had no memory at all of arriving at the Hospital Wing and the only thing any of them could say was that somehow Sirius had convinced Poppy not to report it to the Headmaster by spinning a tale of wandwork gone awry and that in his finest hour, Peter had taken the blame and earned himself a months work of unofficial detentions doing the nastiest work possible in a room dedicated to treating sick people.

James had spent two days sequestered in the Hospital and been forced to choke down so many foul-tasting potions that even the smell of the potions classroom made his stomach turn. This torture had been somewhat mitigated by the mountain of Chocolate Frogs that Sirius had piled by James's bed before he had even woken up the first time. When he had been released, the other three Marauders had taken it upon themselves to make certain that the Slytherins were unable to take advantage of the situation.

They had also kept Evans as far away from him as they possible could, given that they shared the same House. Even Remus, who had always been friendly with Evans, had scowled at her and told her to shove off when she had attempted to apologize. Sirius had been downright cruel to her until she had finally given up in tears. The rest of the House had been utterly confused at the nasty turn the Potter-Evans dynamic had taken and Lily's mates on the Quidditch team, who obviously knew what had occurred, were far friendlier to James than perhaps they had ever been.

By the time they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the holiday trip home, all that remained from that night were a long pale scar running diagonally across his torso beginning just under his right armpit and ending where his left hip bone protruded and a firm desire to stay as far away from Lily Evans as possible.

Now, as the Scottish countryside sped past the windows of their compartment, James watched on as Sirius was attempting to instruct Peter on pleasing witches while Remus tore open his fifth Chocolate Frog while simultaneously snorting at Sirius's antics. When Sirius became particularly graphic about part of the female anatomy, Remus sprayed bits of chocolate into the air while Peter turned a touch green at the description, and James howled at his mates reactions. Sirius, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with himself and turned to James with an insolent grin.

"Anything you'd like to add Prongs?"

"No," James chortled. "I think you coved it quite thoroughly."

"Course I did," the shaggy-haired Marauder responded. "Can't have Pete fail to uphold the well deserved reputation we have for pleasing the witches."

"No, that would be tragic indeed," came a sarcastic voice from the compartment door.

All eyes turned to see a defiant looking Lily Evans standing there, eyes fixed firmly on Remus.

"Its time for our patrol, Remus."

"Right." He nodded, turning to look at James. "I've got to go patrol with Evans but save me a few frogs, all right?"

Lily flinched when Remus called her 'Evans' and stepped back out of the compartment to wait for him outside.

"Sorry about that, James," Moony remarked.

"The hazards of being a prefect, Moony. Could be worse though. I could be the one who has to patrol with her."

"Prongs as a Prefect?" Sirius laughed. "Not even Dumbledore would be mad enough to make James a Prefect."

The others chuckled at the idea and then Peter squeaked out, "Or Prongs as Head Boy."

The others roared at the idea of James as Head Boy so much that Remus was still laughing when he left the compartment to join Lily for their patrol. Finally, the other three caught their breaths and Sirius stood, stretching comically before announcing "I fancy a snog with a pretty girl. Want to come make some new friends, Prongs?"

James shook his head with a grin. "Are there any pretty witches on this train that you haven't snogged?"

Sirius paused to consider James's question before flashing his friend a mischievous smile. "If there aren't, I'll have to become reacquainted with an old friend."

"Well go on with you," James laughed. "Pete and I will play a few rounds of Snap while you are out romancing."

Pete had the cards out before Sirius was out of the compartment.

They managed to play enough Exploding Snap to almost singe Peter's eyebrows completely off before they were interrupted by a nervously smiling Hufflepuff who asked for Peter. When Wormtail looked at James questioningly, James waved one hand dismissively, suggesting, "Peter, why don't you show your enchanting new friend the secret compartment behind the engine?"

The Hufflepuff flushed prettily at James's words, and seconds later, an obviously grateful Peter was escorting her out of the compartment, one arm wrapped around her waist. Strangely glad to be alone, James leaned back and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

The next thing James knew, Remus was shaking him awake as the others scrambled to pull down their trunks. Having decided not to bring his trunk and just wear clothing he had at home, James ducked out of the compartment after telling his mates, "Meet me out front."

Since he did not have to fuss with a trunk, James was the first student off of the Hogwarts Express, and he spotted his parents in their customary spot close to the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. Attempting to make his way through the crowd of waiting families, James's foot caught on an unnoticed bag and he sprawled gracelessly on the cobblestones.

"Are you all right, son?" a rough voice asked and a huge paw of a hand grasped James by the shirt and lifted him to his feet.

The speaker was a tall man, broad of shoulder, with the weathered face of someone used to hard labor, but his eyes were kind and his smile friendly.

"Thank you, sir," James responded. "Nothing damaged but my ego."

"'Tis good for a young lad to have his ego taken down a notch or two every now and again."

"So I've been told more then once," James grumbled.

"Are you certain you're not injured?" A voice asked from behind the large stranger and before James could answer, a small red-haired woman was standing in front of James looking him over with the piercing sort of gaze only a mother could have. Her concern brought a smile to his face and then she looked up at him through bright green eyes, eyes that James had been looking at for his entire time at school.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans." James smiled. "You as well, Mr. Evans," he directed towards the burly man who had first helped him.

"Have we met before?" Mr. Evans asked.

James shook his head. "Not that I know of, but Mrs. Evans has her daughter's eyes."

"You know our Lily?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We're both in Gryffindor."

"Oh," Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned such a handsome and polite young man as yourself."

James coughed. "Er…well, we don't get on exactly."

"Why not?" Mr. Evans asked in a voice that had lost a fair bit of its friendliness.

Both of Lily's parents seemed to be very interested in his response so James paused to be certain of his words. He could not help but notice as he did that the clothing both of Lily's parents wore was clean and well made but lacked any ornamentation nor did Lily's mother wear any jewelry other than a simple necklace and her wedding rings.

"She thinks I'm an arrogant arse."

Mr. Evans roared with laughter and slapped James hard on the back, causing him to stumble, but Mrs. Evans smiled at him gently and asked, "Are you?"

It was a simple question really, but it cut to the heart of a question he had been asking himself for a while now. Where did the line fall between confidence and arrogance? At what point did blokes running around hexing each other become bullying? Lily's definition of bully often seemed to mean only people who hexed Snape.

"I think maybe I have been at times, but I hope I'm getting better," James answered with an honesty he would have not thought possible to a stranger.

"Made friends have you, son?" his father's voice sounded from behind him and made him jump in surprise.

"The Evanses took pity on me when I was exhibiting my customary grace."

"Yes, we saw," his mum teased. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I'm Charlotte Potter, James's mother, and this is my husband, Harold."

"Call me, Harry," Mr. Potter said with a smile as he reached out to shake Mr. Evans's hand.

"The pleasure is ours, Harry. This is my wife, Elizabeth, and you can call me Simeon," Lily's father answered as the two men shook hands. Then Lily's mother caught James's eye and flashed him a mischievous grin. "So you would be the James Potter I've been hearing about for years now?"

"Guilty as charged," James mumbled.

"I heard what you did to that Snape kid," Lily's father growled.

Before James could come up with a plausible excuse, the larger man continued, "Best thing that ever happened to my Lily."

"Simeon," Lily's mother admonished but even James could see that her heart wasn't in it.

"Its true, Elizabeth," he continued. "There was something off about that kid and bad things kept happening to Petunia when he was around. It was like he didn't want anyone being close to Lily but him."

Privately James thought Mr. Evans had a pretty fair measure of Snape but decided to keep his mouth shut in front of his parents, who were eyeing him curiously.

"Mum…Dad" Lily's voice came from the crowd milling about and then Lily Evans stared at James and his parents talking to her family. Briefly James felt a familiar fondness as he took in her confusion but then remembered how she had cursed him in the back to save her friend.

"We should probably let the Evanses go. I'm sure they are looking forward to catching up and we need to find Sirius before he decides to go off on his own."

"You're right, James," his father agreed. "That boy can get into all sorts of trouble. It was a pleasure meeting the two of you."

"Yes, it was," Charlotte agreed. "We'd love it if you would join us at our house for tea sometime."

'That would be lovely," Elizabeth answered with a smile. "We'd really like to know more about the world our Lily is a part of."

Mr. Evans nodded eagerly. "Just let us know the time."

"We'll have our James owl Lily then," Mr. Potter added, ignoring the pleading look on James's face. "Now let's go find Sirius before I have to buy his way out of trouble."

The two families said their goodbyes and James followed his parents across the Platform, steadfastly avoiding Evans who seemed to be trying to catch his eye. The irony of this was not lost on James as they finally found Sirius flirting with the sister of one of the Muggleborn Ravenclaws while Remus and Peter looked on, embarrassed.

"Come on, James," Sirius huffed as James lingered over dessert.

"Sod off, Padfoot," James retorted and took another serving of pudding. "Why are you in such a big hurry anyway?"

"I want to get to the shop before it's a madhouse."

"A few days before Christmas?" James chortled. "There's not a shop in England, Wizard or Muggle, that isn't going to be mental."

At this, Sirius huffed and threw himself into one of the dining room chairs with folded arms, waiting for James to finish eating. Half an hour later Sirius's antics ceased to be entertaining and James rose with a glance at his best mate and drawled, "Well, Padfoot, ready to go or shall we hang about here?"

The glare he received for his efforts made the entire thing worthwhile as a thoroughly disgruntled Sirius stalked toward the parlor before asking, "Floo or Apparate?"

"We aren't supposed to be able to Apparate yet, Padfoot," James reminded him.

"We aren't supposed to be able to be Animagi yet either, Prongs."

"Point taken," James noted. "Mum and Dad are out so if you Apparate back to my room, we should be all right, but we'll need to Apparate back from a pub loo or something to avoid being detected."

"Should be easy enough." Sirius shrugged. "So the alley behind Mad Benjamin's then?"

James flashed Sirius a grin at the mention of the very first pub they had gotten pissed in and nodded. Taking his wand out of his pocket, James turned on the spot and felt the now familiar feeling of being squeezed out of a tube to land feet first in a cold, slimy puddle of water.

"Bloody hell," he growled as he sought out drier ground. A moment later, Sirius popped into view further down the alley and, to James's dismay, on thoroughly dry ground.

"Forgot that it floods down there, did you?" Sirius barked.

James shot Sirius a two fingered salute and, shaking his feet, started out for the well lit street at the end of the alley when shouting broke out from the front of the pub.

"Sounds like the lads are in high spirit tonight."

Before James could respond to the hopeful note in Sirius's voice, the shouting changed to screams that rang throughout the alley. Before James could speak, Sirius took off at a run towards the screams and James had no choice but to follow his impulsive best mate. Being the swifter of the two, James caught up, and both boys emerged from the alley at almost the exact same time.

"What the fuck, Prongs?" Sirius gasped.

In the well lit street, several figures wearing dark robes and masks were laughing as two of them dangled a pair of unfortunate souls in the air as they screamed in terror.

Sirius brought up his wand instantly but James caught his arm before he could cast a spell and warned, "The ones watching first, Padfoot. You take the nearest one."

His mate nodded grimly as James lifted his wand as well and counted out, "One…. Two….Three," before both boys yelled "_Stupify_" and watched as their spells streaked off towards the masked men.

Sirius's spell caught his target and sent him spinning to the ground. James's spell, on the other hand, blasted the target off of his feet and sent him tumbling down the cobblestones of the street. The remaining figures turned towards the boys letting their helpless victims fall to the ground and the night air filled with curses.

James dove to the right and rolled away before coming up to one knee shouting, "_Impedimentia_," and watched as his curse went wide right of the tallest foe.

On the other side of the street, he heard Sirius growl, "_Protego_" just before a bright purple spell James had never seen before bounced off the shield.

In the brief moments they had been fighting, the remaining man had awakened the two that they had stunned at first and the situation had gone from bad to worse.

"Why wasn't anyone else fighting these men?" James wondered even as he got to his feet and started running in a zigzag pattern like he flew in Quidditch before crouching behind a large vegetable stall in the central square.

Peering around the stall, James could see one leg and whispered "_Petrificus Totalis_," hoping he could manage to avoid being seen.

The rain of spells that followed destroyed any hope of that and the wooden boards of the stall began to give way under the onslaught. "Come on, Potter, think. You better do something fast."

A particularly vicious spell slammed into the corner of the stall and a sharp splinter buried itself deep in his thigh. James swore loudly as blood started running down his leg and his blood seemed to turn to ice when he heard Sirius yell in pain.

Leaping to his feet, the pain from his thigh burned but with the pain came the seeds of an idea to get them out of this. Before he could put it into motion, a woman screamed, "_Avada Kedava_!" and James felt like he was going to vomit.

Heart pounding and afraid for his brother, James leapt from behind the almost disintegrated stall and pointed his wand at the street in front of their foes and let loose with a howl of rage "_Reducto_!"

The spell slammed into the cobblestone street, throwing a cloud of dirt and razor sharp stone shard spinning towards the bastards that had dared to use the Killing Curse on Sirius. Seconds later, panicked screams rent the night as James raced to where he had last seen Sirius.

James wanted to cry with relief when Sirius came racing around a corner bleeding from a scratch on his forehead but otherwise uninjured and obviously just as concerned about James. Both boys jumped as the sound of multiple Apparitions sounded from behind the still lingering dust cloud.

Releasing each other, they turned as one with wands raised but found themselves alone in the battle torn square.

"Settle down, mate, it's over," Sirius breathed and James followed his gaze to James's wand hand that was shaking violently.

"What was that?" James asked to no one in particular.

"No idea."

"James, you look like shit, maybe you should sit down."

The two wizards who had been hanging in the air when they first arrived were bent over a pile of rages in the street and James waved off Sirius's concern as his stomach roiled violently even as his feet carried him towards the lump.

Sirius fell in beside him, trying to distract him. "I don't think you need to go over there, mate."

Not even bothering to respond James reached where the man lay, and now it was easy to see it had been a man, though the hard tiles had opened dozens of wounds making it impossible to judge any other characteristics.

Behind them, one of the people in the pub stuck his head out and told them Aurors were on their way, but James barely heard it. All he could see were the holes that his spell had torn open in another wizard and he only just managed to get away from the body before his stomach clenched sharply, forcing him to his knees before he emptied himself.

A/N: The pace of these chapters is going to slow down as we move through the six year and the summer before the seventh. Once we are in the seventh each chapter will be after a much small time passage in the story. This story is going to earn the M rating by the time its all over so you have been warned.

Thanks Shannon for all of your Beta help.


	8. Being James Potter

_**Dark Wizards Still at Large.**_

_The identity of the masked man slain outside of Mad Benjamin's has been revealed by the Ministry of Magic to be none other the Dominion Yaxley, brother of Calmut Yaxley, and frequent guest of the Minister of Magic himself. Why Yaxley was in the Dove Town Square and why he was taking part in such a villainous act have yet to be determined. Nor have the identities of the other masked perpetrators been discovered. The Ministry has assured The Daily Prophet that this was a random act of a small group of Dark Wizards and that there is no threat to the general Wizarding public. Meanwhile, the public is left to wonder what this deadly encounter could mean for the future._

_**Courageous Students Still Silent**_

_Despite repeated attempts by the Prophet to speak with the two brave young men who came to the rescue of those being assailed, neither James Potter nor Sirius Black was available for comment. Potter, the son of Head Auror Harold Potter and Charlotte Potter, chairwoman of the St. Mungo's Philanthropic Foundation, is the wildly popular Gryffindor Quidditch captain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and has been rumored to be the number one prospect for multiple Quidditch teams despite the fact he is still only in his sixth year at school. Black, the son of Orion and Walpurgia Black, though recently estranged from his family, is the eldest son of one of the Wizarding world's most prominent families. The two boys have been companions since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express according to their classmates and it has been reported that Black now resides at the Potter family home when the two are not breaking hearts at Hogwarts. One can only hope that both young James and Sirius will follows Harold Potter's footsteps at the Ministry as they have already shown the aptitude for careers in the Auror's office._

The sound of Sirius clattering up the stairs broke James from his reverie, and he hastily shoved the Prophet articles into his desk drawer. Moments later Sirius bounded into the room, looking annoyed.

"Damn it, Prongs," Sirius scowled. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Pete and Remus aren't going to care if we're a few minutes late, Sirius," James said, frowning.

"But you aren't even dressed."

James looked down at the tee shirt and denims he had on and shrugged. "I was just going to wear this."

The incredulous look Sirius gave him let James know just how unacceptable he found James's clothing. "For the love of all that's holy, James, at least put on a jumper or something. A ratty Puddlemere tee shirt is not up to our normal standards."

"You mean your standards," James snorted. "I spend half my time in the common room wearing Quidditch tee shirts."

"I know, but you'd have more luck with witches if you put more effort into it."

Wanting nothing more at that moment than to shut Sirius up, James pulled the first jumper he could find out of a drawer and pulled it over his head.

"Better?"

"Much." Padfoot grinned and jerked his head towards the door. "Now let's go,"

One slide down the banister later and with a judicious application of Floo Powder, James appeared in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace and only just managed to move as Sirius appeared right behind him. Stumbling in his haste, James felt two pairs of soft but surprisingly strong hands pull him out of the way, and he found himself looking at a smiling Alice and Marlene.

"Good to see you in one piece, Captain," Marlene grinned.

Alice rolled her eyes and then hugged James fiercely before pulling back and looking at him sternly. "Can't you two stay out of trouble?"

"Not likely," Sirius answered for him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Black," Alice retorted. "Some people can't be taught."

James laughed and then covered it with a cough when Sirius scowled at him. Alice, though, was not to be deterred. "I'm not finished with you, Potter. One day your luck is going to run out and a lot of people are going to miss you, you stupid git."

James was momentarily speechless. He had known Alice since they were very young and they had remained friends when they reached Hogwarts. That friendship had been strained at times over his overly flamboyant pursuit of Evans, but it appeared Alice didn't really hold that against him.

"Only for you, Prewitt," James teased.

To his surprise, Alice slid up to him and ran one finger along his arms. "What else would you do for me James?"

Shocked, James recoiled horrified, stammering, "Alllice, what about Frank?"

Both girls collapsed into giggles while James grew increasingly more uncomfortable. Finally, Alice caught her breath and, fanning her hands with her face, answered breathlessly, "Oh James, I was just kidding. Besides if any one of us was going to throw herself at you, it would be Mary."

"That's true," MacDonald's voice sounded behind James, and she gestured for the three of them to sit at the table she had found.

"During fifth year, Mary fancied you like mad," Marlene teased. "Of course you never noticed because you only had eyes for Lily."

James had the good grace to look sheepish as the three girls laughed then he leaned back on the rear legs of his chair and lifted an eyebrow at them. "Not that I'm not really glad to see you three, but why are we sitting here and not over there with everyone else?"

The three girls looked at each other and then Alice turned back to him seriously. "She's really very sorry, James."

There was no reason to ask which she Alice was referring to. "Somehow I don't believe that," he spat bitterly.

"It's true," MacDonald insisted. "She's embarrassed about how she reacted and ashamed that she cursed you."

"Evans has never been particularly hesitant about cursing me before, so why should this time be any different?"

Silence reigned momentarily and then Marlene sighed. "Try to understand, James. Snape was the first person from the magical world Lily ever met. We don't know the whole story but we do know that it was about that time when Lily started having issues with her sister. Regardless, Lily associated Snape with all of the new things she was experiencing. But slowly she's discovered that he's not the person she thought he was. Add in that she was used to defending him, from you in particular, and surely you can see why she reacted the way she did."

McKinnon's words rang true to James but his resentment was stronger than his understanding. "Yeah, cursing me in the back makes a lot of sense."

"James, she cried," Alice all but whispered.

Now that was a thing that made no sense at all to James; even if she was sorry about what she had done, he couldn't picture Evans getting all that upset about his being injured. Evidently his confusion was written all over his face because the girls were shaking their heads at him.

Marlene smiled at him wryly. "Think about it, James. For a good while now she's had to deal with the fact that Snape wasn't the person she thought he was and lately she's starting to think that she's misjudged you as well. Then, in moment of confusion, she hexes the wrong person who ends up being cursed by the person she defended. Can't you, I don't know, do something?"

In the end, there really was only one answer he could give. "What do you want me to do?"

Three nearly identical sighs of relief almost caused James to laugh but the seriousness of the situation caused him to hold it in. Then, in an instant he knew how to fix things, for them and for Lily. Leaning forward, he made certain they were all listening before continuing, "Why don't the three of you bring her on New Year's since you're all going to be at the party already? Surely at some point I can talk to her for a bit."

"Cheers, James." MacDonald smiled. "Now let's go join everyone before James thinks we were ganging up on him."

James stood and stretched languidly. "I never pass up the opportunity to sit with three beautiful women."

"You're a terrible flirt, James," Alice groaned.

"Moi?" James gasped dramatically before continuing seriously. "I might be mental but I'm not nearly mental enough to have both Frank and Remus brassed off at me for flirting with their girlfriends."

Mary rolled her eyes but both Alice and Marlene smiled at him widely as they rose to their feet and began to make their way to their friends. Prewitt and McKinnon reached the table first, greeting their respective boyfriends most enthusiastically, causing Mary to comment, "They're sickening, aren't they?"

James snickered at her expression but his words belied the laughter. "It's kind of nice though, isn't it? Frank is a hell of a bloke and nobody deserves to be happy like Remus so, all in all, it's much better than having them walk around like surly bastards."

Sirius motioned for James to take a seat between him and Peter, but McDonald pushed him into a chair and plopped down into his lap. "Since these four are going to be all over each other, why don't you practice your flirting with me, Potter."

The playful wink she dropped where only he could see it belied the flirty tone of her voice and James could think of no reason not to play along. "My pleasure, MacDonald," he said before pulling her back against him.

The stunned expressions of his friends made it instantly worthwhile, and any time you could pull one over on the other Marauders by letting a pretty girl sit in your lap was an opportunity to be seized. The talk at the table turned back to the fight at Mad Benjamin's, and James listened as Sirius gave a highly stylized account of it. Mary, for her part, seemed to enjoy the harmless flirtation and James had to admit the attention made for a pleasant evening.

"James, if we don't get down stairs your mum is going to strangle you."

Sirius's amusement was evident in his voice and James could picture his smirk as he watched James attempt to tame his hair in the mirror. Giving it up as a lost cause, James straightened and smoothed out his new dress robes before finally looking at Sirius, who was leaning casually in the doorway. "I am not looking forward to tonight, Padfoot."

When Sirius laughed James scowled at him. "It's not funny. You aren't going to spend the night with mothers trying to get you to ask out their daughters while your mum looks on hopefully."

"I knew getting thrown out of my family would pay off in the end," his mate quipped.

"I concede the point," James groused. "Shall we?"

Sirius nodded and James followed him down the main staircase to the first floor, across the marble floor of the entryway, and up to the large double doors of the dining room. Magically expanded far past its normal roomy confines, the room now housed at least one hundred laughing, drinking, and dancing party-goers, all of whom had some connection to his mother's charitable endeavors. Sirius immediately dove into fray, grabbing the hand of a giggling young woman James vaguely recognized and pulling her into the dancing.

James had to give his mother credit, the room looked fit for royalty which no doubt some of the guests considered themselves to be. Most of the party-goers looked to be decked out in their finest and James briefly wondered how many of them appreciated the irony of the cost of their clothing to attend a party focused on raising funds for charity. Then James heard a squeal emanate from the girl Sirius had started dancing with followed by an answering laugh from his mate and decided that he was just being picky. Surely the wealthy had the right to enjoy the holidays as much as anyone.

Buoyed by his best mate's zest for life, James made his way to the refreshments, picked up one of the dozens of bottles of butterbeer laid out for the guests, and took a long pull. He spotted his father in a small knot of important Ministry officials, all of whom looked exceedingly grim. A short time later, James noticed his mother was working the room with the skill of a long time politician. Stopping to join each circle of conversation, she made her way around the room no doubt garnering pledges of donations at every stop and making the benefactors believe it was their idea in the first place.

There was no doubt, James thought, that he had the best parents in the world until he noticed his mother waving him over to the group she was currently engaged with. Plastering a smile on his face, James picked his way through the crowd and made his way to his mother's side.

When he reached her, his mother grasped his arm lightly and turned him to face her guests. "This is my son, James," she began proudly. "James, meet Giovanni and Miranda Moretti, some of our most generous patrons."

James took Carlos's proffered hand, offering, "Pleasure to meet you both," before taking Mrs. Moretti's hand.

Mrs. Moretti gestured to the person just behind her to the right and smiled winningly. "And this is my daughter, Amadora."

Automatically, James followed her gesture, only belatedly recognizing the fact it was a trap albeit the loveliest trap he had ever been caught in. Amadora had inherited her mother's porcelain skin and striking figure, which combined with her long dark hair and eyes that sparkled with amusement as she lifted one smooth hand out to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, James." Amadora smiled and he was struck with the brightness of her smile and how soft her lips looked.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"No point in you kids standing around being bored while we talk business. Why don't you two go dance?" his mum suggested.

With their parents beaming at them and Amadora herself seeming pleased by the idea, James flashed the trademark Potter grin, set his bottle on the closest table, and led her by the hand out onto the dance floor where the music suddenly switched, and he found himself taking Amadora into his arms and swaying to the soft music.

James could sense his mother's triumphant smile behind him and even though there really wasn't anything funny about the situation, James couldn't help but snicker at the lengths his mum would go to arrange meetings for him.

"I'm sorry about this," Amadora's voice broke into his reverie.

"About what?"

"That our parents ambushed you like that."

"Oh, that's okay. I mean, I did end up dancing with a beautiful woman after all," James replied honestly.

Amadora's smile widened though she laughed softly. "I have been told you can be quite charming."

"Who would say such a thing?" James teased.

"The hoards of witches fighting for space in front of the loo mirrors."

"Of course," James drawled. "I don't suppose they mentioned any of my numerous failings, did they?"

Amadora let out a most unladylike snort before answering, "I think the only topic of discussion was who would make the better catch between you or someone named, if I heard correctly, Sirius, who I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting."

James spun them lightly and inclined his head to where Sirius was intertwined with a willowy blond James had met once or twice before. Amadora regarded his best mate briefly before turning back to James, shifting slightly closer as she did so.

"I can see why he attracts so much attention."

Fighting the urge to laugh, James groaned theatrically. "Not you as well. Is there no one immune to my best mate's charms?"

The curvaceous raven-haired beauty laughed delightfully at James expressions. "Best mate? Why that's simply not fair of the two of you. How can a witch be expected to choose between the roguish Mr. Black and the clean cut, athletic Mr. Potter?"

The laughter shinning out of her eyes gave her away in an instant. "More information from the women's loo?"

Amadora flashed a smile at him and admitted James's guess was on target. Turning them in time with the music, James wore a hang dog expression, lamenting, "Always overshadowed by my own best mate. Whatever should a bloke do?"

"I doubt you spend much time in anyone's shadow, James, nor should you."

Pulling back slightly, James considered the words of the extraordinarily attractive woman dancing with him. When she calmly endured his scrutiny with only an answering smile, James decided to be blunt. "You're flirting with me."

"I am. Do you like it?"

"Why?"

"We are a lot alike, you and I, from what I have heard from your mother," Amadora began. "We are both the sole heirs of an old family. Our parents want us to be married young and to continue the family line. You are truly handsome and a fantastic dancer, and so far this evening has been far better than I could have ever dreamed. So the question should be why wouldn't I be flirting with you?"

If James appreciated anything, it was forthrightness and Amadora seemed to have more than her share of it. Though she was no doubt beautiful, she did little to call attention to it. The only jewelry she wore was golden pendant that called far too much of James attention to the hints of generous cleavage displayed by her elegant but simple black dress robes. Though taller and curvier than he generally found appealing, there was no denying her attractiveness.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage, Amadora. You seem to know a great deal about me, but I know nothing about you," he replied.

"Forgive me." She flushed prettily.

As the other dancers moved around, Amadora regaled James with her tales of school in the Alps, the same school her father had attended, the bickering that had resulted when her English mother had wanted her to attend Hogwarts instead and just how embarrassingly they had resolved their differences. By the time she had finished her story, he felt like they had known each other for years and she had him roaring with laughter at her admission as to the lengths she had gone to get dates with Quidditch players she had fancied. James had been having so much fun that he only realized how long they had been dancing when Sirius cut in by saying, "If I don't take the chance now, I don't think you'd let the lovely lady go."

Flashing Amadora a grin, James bowed out gracefully and went in search of a fresh butterbeer. Minutes later, he had procured food and drink and was desperately seeking to escape one of his father's Ministry coworkers when a commotion from the door drew his, and everyone else's, attention. Somehow Alice Prewitt had joined the party by falling flat on her arse.

Chuckling, James made his excuses and pushed through the crowd to help a struggling Alice to her feet.

"Thanks, James." She blushed before lifting the hem of her dress to show him her feet that were currently encased in the highest heels he had ever seen. "New shoes."

"What possessed you to wear those, Alice?" James felt compelled to ask.

"I did," MacDonald's voice sounded behind him. "I thought she looked dead sexy in them."

"You can't see them though." James looked over his shoulder for Mary only to find her standing there with Marlene and Lily. It took exactly one look at Lily, her flaming hair cascading down her back over the straps of her angel white dress, to bring back the tightness in his chest that had first befallen him early in fifth year. That very same feeling that he had fought so hard against and had only ever been brought out by this proud, willful, and infuriating girl who had been put on earth to drive him mad. How could this girl, perhaps woman was a better word now, cause him to want to press her against the nearest wall and shag her senseless or run as far away from her and her judgmental eyes as his feet could carry him?

"Hello James," Lily said. "Thank you for the invitation."

James opened his mouth to reply but found, to his horror that no words were coming out. Finally, by sheer willpower, he forced himself to speak and then instantly regretted it when he blurted out, "Merlin, you're beautiful, Evans."

The temperature in the room seemed to shoot up and James knew beyond all doubt that he had flushed scarlet. To his utter mortification, Alice, Mary and Marlene did not even bother to mask their amusement, and just when James would have bet everything he owned that things could not get any worse, he saw that Sirius and Amadora had arrived in time for his proclamation and that Sirius was outright laughing at him. Behind the girls, Remus and Peter had miraculously materialized so that everyone whose opinions mattered in the least to James had converged at the point of his humiliation.

Evans's cheeks flushed, making her even lovelier and those eyes that had mesmerized him for so long had grown wide in surprise. It was Prewitt who came to his rescue, kissing him on the cheek before she marshaled the other away proclaiming, "James and Lily need to speak for a moment so we can all enjoy the party."

Mary and Marlene smirked at him openly while Remus linked arms with Marlene and followed Alice. Sirius led Amadora off, snickering about "James needing a moment," while Peter tagged along, wide-eyed in his admiration for the Italian girl. Then, it was just James and Lily, and James's humiliation returned.

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" Lily asked cautiously.

"The library is just down the hall," James responded and waited for Lily to take his offered arm before leading her away from the party and down the hall in silence, which lasted only until Lily stepped inside the library.

"Oh," Lily exclaimed as she took in the ceiling-high shelves filled with ancient tomes and the wood paneling that lined the walls.

"Yeah, Mum is something of a collector. Why don't we sit over here by the fire?"

When Lily was seated in the chair nearest to the fire, James took the seat opposite of her and tried not to notice how a previous unnoticed slit in her dress revealed a good bit of pale skin and shapely leg. Evans saw where his gaze had fallen and James groaned out loud before apologizing, "Look, Evans, I'm sorry about that. I know the last thing you want is me looking at you like that. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why do you?"

"Why do I what?" James asked, feeling a bit wrong-footed.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Because you are the single most attractive woman I've ever met and there are times I can't take my eyes off of you. It's been that way since fifth year. Dead annoying really."

"I thought it was all a joke," Lily murmured.

"You thought what was a joke?" James asked, now utterly mortified and thoroughly confused.

"Never mind," Lily muttered. "I need to apologize, James, I never should have hexed you that night."

Perhaps it was the spirit of Christmas, perhaps it was the fact that when she looked at him like that, he'd do anything for Lily Evans, or perhaps he truly did understand after Lily's friends had cleared things up for him at Thee Broomsticks why she had done it.

"He was your best mate, it makes sense."

Evans expelled a breath, and something in the way relief seemed to flow off of her made him ask, "Why was it so important for you to apologize?"

"I was terribly wrong about Severus and who he truly was, and I'm beginning to think that he wasn't the only one I was wrong about."

Something about the way Lily said that made James thoroughly cognizant of the fact that they were alone, sitting by the fire, unlikely to be disturbed, and for one brief shining moment, James let his imagination run wild with images of the two of them intertwined together before shaking his head with a rueful grin and returning to the conversation.

"Don't worry about it, Evans. If trying to think the best of an old friend is the worst thing you do, then you're better than most of us."

"You know you can call me Lily, I mean, if you want."

James flashed her his trademark smirk before answering, "Do you think the school can survive it? There's a certain segment of Hogwarts that looks forward to our…er…encounters."

"Then they'll have to find some other way to entertain themselves," Lily insisted.

"Snape won't be happy, not that I care…but you do," James hastily amended.

"I did care," Lily noted sadly.

"You did?"

Leaning towards James like she was going to divulge her greatest secret, Lily seemed very near to tears. "I was sure I really knew him and that he believed it when he said blood didn't matter."

Hating himself a little bit for saying anything that remotely sounded like defending Snape, James conceded, "I don't think it did matter in your case."

Lily looked surprised at his words then nodded morosely before speaking, "But that's even worse, James. He's willing to set aside what he really believes for one person but not willing to admit how repugnant the beliefs really are."

At that, James was at a loss how to respond. He agreed but saying so would only upset her more and the last thing he thought he could handle at this point would be Lily crying. Not to mention how mad his mum would be if he made one of her party guests cry.

_Fuck!_ _The party. _James groaned internally. He had forgotten about the party, and if he didn't get back to it soon, his mum was likely to have his hide.

"Shall we get back to the party?" he asked, jumping to his feet. "There are some people it might be good for you to meet."

Despite her downcast expression, Lily perked up a bit at this. "Why is that?"

"Ministry types," James noted, offering his hand to her and helping her from her seat. "Somebody with marks like yours just needs the right connections to get the perfect spot at the Ministry."

"How do you know I want to work there?" Lily asked as he led her back to the door and then down the corridor.

"Want to change the world, don't you?" James drawled. "Well that's the place for it."

Lily did not respond to his declaration, seeming instead to mull over his words. Soon enough they had reached the party, and James pulled Lily into a small circle of adults speaking quietly. When the adults turned to them, smiling politely, James gestured to Lily and then introduced her to a plain middle-aged woman with a sharp gaze. "Madam Monfort, this is Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor and best student in our year. She has a passion for justice and the rights of our citizens so I thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to you."

Though her cheeks colored slightly, Lily held the impressive woman's gaze and minutes later, the two were engaged in a passionate, if boring, conversation about the Ministry's archaic legal structure and how it encouraged discrimination. Lily was so engrossed in her conversation that she never noticed when James slipped away quietly. Ignoring a far too knowing smirk from Sirius, James picked his way through the crowd to make another obligatory appearance with his mother.

To his chagrin, but not his surprise, Amadora was one of the handful of people speaking with her and as he joined the group, James wondered about the fairness of a world where an incredibly attractive, intelligent young woman with whom he had loads in common with could not compete, in any way really, with an overly opinionated and somewhat self-righteous Prefect who spent half of her time in school screaming at him and condemning his every action.

Sirius was right, he thought glumly. There really was something wrong with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"James, my boy, this might be your finest work yet!" Slughorn boomed, looking up from the contents of James's cauldron.

James tried to show as much enthusiasm as he could given that this potion had required the chopping, slicing, dicing, and melting of some of the foulest things James had had ever seen or smelled. Finally he managed to hiss, "Thank you, sir," without inhaling any of the putrid fumes emanating from the cauldron.

Placated, Slughorn began examining Lily's obviously perfect potion and James breathed a sigh of relief. The fat social climber might be the best thing to ever come out of Slytherin, but James preferred to keep his distance from the man.

Behind him, James could hear Sirius making arse kissing noises and Remus's half-hearted attempts to shut him up mixed with several muttered Slytherin taunts.

Before James could smirk at the Slytherins, the professor proclaimed Lily's potion magnificent and dismissed the class while heaping effusive praise on a blushing Lily. Sensing that Slughorn's praise had begun to make Lily uncomfortable, James interrupted the professor with his most apologetic smile. "Sorry, sir, but Evans promised me that she'd look over my Charms notes."

Grabbing Lily's books before she could eff things up in her confusion, James stacked her books with his and tucked them against his body with his right arm. Grasping her hand with his left, he pulled her out of the potions classroom as Slughorn bid them farewell.

When they were in the hall, James halted and released Lily's hand before handing her books to her. "Sorry about that but you looked so uncomfortable in there that I thought it was worth a chance."

"Thank you." Evans exhaled. "It's flattering but then he goes on and on, and I can picture everyone behind me thinking I get special treatment because I'm his favorite."

"You are his favorite, Evans," James noted fairly. The swift change in her expression induced a sudden urge to backpeddle and James stammered, "But I understand what you're saying. I used to get that all the time about Quidditch and other lessons from a lot of people."

"Including me."

James grinned at the slightly abashed tone in Evans's voice. "To be fair we didn't exactly get started off on the right foot."

Lily watched as pair of Hufflepuffs moved down the corridor before speaking again, curiously unable to look James in the eyes. "Do you think all of our issues come from when we argued on that first train ride?"

"It certainly didn't help, that's for sure. But honestly, I made it a lot worse trying to get your attention all the time."

If Lily had looked sheepish before, she looked down right confused at his admission. She had scrunched up her nose the way she always did when she was trying to riddle out a particular problem. It was adorable and the fact that James was familiar with the expression was just another example of his fairly pathetic fixation with Evans over the years.

Not that Evans looked anything like she did when they first met. The earnest little girl who had been so willing to lecture him had turned into a fine young woman whose shinning eyes and trim figure had long proved impossible for him to resist.

Furtively, Evans looked from left to right, making certain that there was no one else in the corridor before fixing him with those eyes as if daring him to lie to her before asking perhaps the last thing he expected,."Are you telling me that you actually fancied me? That you weren't just looking for a cheap shag?"

Any number of trite responses flashed through James's mind but something about her earnest entreaty forced him to answer as honestly as he could. "Back in the first part of fifth year I didn't really have any idea what fancying someone actually meant," James admitted. "I just knew I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. But later I realized that I fancied you like mad."

Lily's face colored but her eyes never left his and somehow he could tell she was waiting for something else. Briefly confused, it suddenly clicked in his mind and he knew what he was waiting for. "No Evans, I wasn't just trying to get a quick toss."

His second pronouncement was met with far more skepticism than his first for some reason and it irritated James. "I'm not saying I didn't want to shag you. I'm saying that I didn't just want to shag you. Shouldn't a bloke want to shag the girl he fancies?" he huffed petulantly.

To his chagrin, Lily laughed at him but when he started to storm off, she waved her hands franticly even as she continued to laugh until he snarled, "What's so damn funny, Evans?"

"I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Lily said, still fighting off laughter, "and the most honest."

When James just stared at her incredulously she shook her head. "Honestly, James, I'm not some sort of prude. I might not have your level of experience, but I'm no blushing virgin, either."

This bit of news, unwelcome as it was, was a complete shock to the Gryffindor Chaser. As he struggled to reply, he racked his brain for an idea of who she might have slept with and came up empty. Like everyone else, she had her share of flirtations at Hogwarts but James was certain Lily Evans sleeping with someone would have made the gossip circles at some point.

His confusion must have been obvious because Evans drew up to her full height and spat, "Let me guess, now that you know I've done the same thing you've done with countless girls, I'm suddenly not good enough for the great James Potter?"

Somehow he did not feel his usual urge to match Evans insult for insult; instead opting for what his mother insisted was the best policy. "I would certainly have no room to talk even if I didn't think there was something wrong with it, which I don't."

Evans covered her face with both hands and mumbled, "I cannot believe I am talking to you about this," so low that James wasn't certain he was meant to hear it.

Hating that Evans felt embarrassed by her admissions, James felt the need to reassure her in some way. Finally he fell back on his oldest and most used skill: humor.

"Fortunately for you Evans, we Marauders are fantastic at keeping secrets and are loyal beyond words to those who keep ours," he drawled.

Lily looked at him, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"You have kept our greatest secret, Remus's furry little problem, and I owe you. Even if I didn't owe you, what you told me isn't for me to tell."

The smile that broke over Lily's face threatened to take James's breath away and he felt himself returning it in kind. Her next words, however, were not what he expected. "You have a very nice smile when you aren't smirking."

James knew he was smiling even more broadly now and opening himself up to possible teasing but he could not bring himself to care at the moment. "Careful, Evans," he teased, "or we might find ourselves in a sentimental moment."

"Not possible," she retorted. "So tell me, Potter, have you ever gone to Hogsmeade with a girl just as friends?"

"Evans," James laughed as he placed a hand over his heart, "are you asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"No!" She scowled before laughing. "Okay maybe I am, just as friends, though. I keep getting unwanted invitations and if I went with you, they'd stop."

"So you're using me, are you?"

"Perhaps." Lily shrugged. "Consider it payback for all the times you asked me to go when I didn't want you to."

On the one hand, James thought, there was something quite appealing about being invited to Hogsmeade by Lily. On the other hand, this was not quite the scenario he envisioned when he had asked her all of the times before. Sometimes though, he thought, you just have to make good on debts you've made, even if you didn't realize you're making them at the time.

"Tell you what, Evans," James bargained, "I'll go with you as friends and I'll even pay for everything we do and spend all the time you want in Flourish and Blotts like I know you're going to want to do, but you have to meet me halfway."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him before asking cautiously, "Like what?"

"At the end of the day, you forgive me for the boneheaded things I might have done in the past."

"Deal."

Lily agreed so quickly that James wasn't sure that it hadn't just been his imagination. Still he felt the need to warn her., "You do know people will think that either you've gone mad or that I've won you over."

Evans rolled her eyes at his phrasing but waved off his concerns. "I have a feeling that it will be all over the school that we are going as friends. After all, we can't have your legions of fans throwing themselves off of the Astronomy Tower in fits of teenaged angst."

"I wish some of them would do just that," James grumbled before asking, "I need to get back to the Tower and change before practice; can I walk you?"

"That would be lovely, James."

As they walked, James reminded her of the multitude of outlandish ways he had asked her out and to his great relief, she laughed at most of his reminiscing.

"You were insufferable at times," she laughed. "But I have to concede the Quidditch game was a bit dashing," she admitted as they arrived at the portrait door.

"Duly noted," he grinned. "If I ever again find myself in the position of asking out a woman who doesn't fancy me in the least, I'll absolutely go the Quidditch route," he retorted with a wink as he held open the door and gestured for her to go through.

Lily's reply was muffled as the noise of the common room assailed them and James found himself pulled away from his conversation by Alice, Marlene, and Mary, who were already in their Quidditch kits. Alice was looking at him curiously while Marlene and Mary grinned gleefully.

"We've been waiting for you," Marlene said. "We wanted to talk to you on the way down to the pitch but from the looks of it, we don't need to anymore."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," James answered truthfully.

"Go get changed, James," Alice ordered.. "We'll wait until you're ready, but for the love of Merlin, don't spend ten minutes on your hair."

Reflexively James ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it before pulling it back at the smug look on their faces. Deciding discretion was absolutely the better part of valor, James turned his back to the now snickering girls and made his way up the stairs as casually as possible. To their credit, they waited until he had made his way up the stairs before bursting into laughter even though he still heard them.

Inside his dorm, Sirius was hunched over his desk, scribbling on parchment in what must be yet another letter to Amadora. In the weeks following his parents' party, Sirius must have sent the dark-haired beauty three dozen letters that James guessed were full of the soppiest prose ever written, although James had to guess because Sirius would not let him see anything he had written to her. Thus his best mate's obsession had given the three remaining Marauders the chance to take the piss over a girl that they had been waiting for since they had known him.

"Composing a missive to the future Mrs. Black?" James quipped as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Not deigning to answer, Sirius gave James a quick two-fingered answer before James had dropped his trousers. Only when James was fastening the arm bands did Sirius look up long enough to mumble, "Mum sent you a letter. I put it on your bed."

"Thanks," he answered. "I'll read it after practice."

Sirius had already returned all of his attention to his letter and James was in danger of having to listen to his team taunt him about being late so he raced downstairs to where his teammates were getting restless and lead them out to the pitch.

Despite the late start and miserable winter weather, it might have been the best practice of the year. The Beaters were working in a rhythm, his fellow Chasers were on fire, and even his Keeper seemed to stopping more than he was letting in. But it was McKinnon who was the star of the practice. Marlene had been the best of a group of seemingly poor choices when he had chosen her at the beginning of the year but her work ethic and dedication paired with an absolute fearlessness that had actually caused him to panic once or twice had turned her into a fine Seeker, one who might be the best in the school with a little more work.

More than satisfied, James let the practice out early and the Gryffindors headed for the showers early. Having the male and female Quidditch players shower with only a thin wooden wall between them had give rise to an endless amount of speculation among the non-Quidditch playing students regarding the activities that the player might get up to in the showers.

The players themselves were often known to refer to these activities in front of the other students as part of an elaborate inside joke. The truth was that a massive amount of enchantments has been placed on the doors and walls so that most Quidditch players considered it impossible. James, though, knew that to be untrue; one just had to know the right way to go about things.

Clamping down ruthlessly on this line of thinking as it would only lead to thoughts of Evans joining him in the shower and there was no way he was going to end up wanking in the locker room shower, James stripped and let the steaming water wash away his stress. By the time he was finished, he was the only one left in the locker room and he dressed in silence, running over possible permutations of plays in his head, carelessly casting a warming charm on his robes before setting out for the castle.

It did not take long, however, for James to realize something was wrong. Instead of keeping him pleasantly warm, he was already sweating before he had made it more than a dozen steps out of the locker room. Picking up his pace, James grew increasingly warmer as he began to race for the school. Finally, he had no choice but to stop and take off his robes before continuing only to stop again seconds later, now almost dizzy from the heat, to undo his tie and remove both his jumper and shirt.

He instantly felt better and again raced for the shelter of the school. Minutes later, he ducked into the side door, swearing at the cold and mentally kicking himself for somehow miscasting the charm on his jumper and shirt. The hallway was blessedly empty so, hoping beyond hope that he could make it back to the common room without being caught out of uniform, James began stealthily making his way back to the Tower.

The luck that James had counted on his entire life did not let him down and he somehow reached the portrait door undiscovered to have the Fat lady wink at him and swing open without the password. Vaulting up the steps, James came face to face to with perhaps his entire House who, it seemed, were going to dinner.

Laughter erupted along with cat calls, sniggers, and a fair number of sighs as well. Attempting to push his way through them, James came within a few feet of the stairwell before Evans's voice brought him to a stop.

"Potter, are you out of your mind?" Lily shouted. "You can't just walk through the common room half naked."

"He can do it as often as he likes," Mary snickered as perhaps a dozen voices vocalized their agreement with this assessment.

When Evans turned to glare red-faced at the offenders, including her friend, James unwrapped his shirt and robes, holding them out to her, careful not to touch them or to let her get burned.

"My warming charm went wonky again," James sighed.

Even more laughter greeted this pronouncement and, grudgingly, James recognized the humor in it. Evans, though, watched him cautiously before lifting a hand out, her eyes widening as she obviously sensed the heat rising from both his shirt and robes. Inscrutably, she gazed at him until her lips ticked upwards in an unmistakable smile. Moments later, Evans was holding her sides with both hands and James thought that she might actually howl with laughter.

Unfortunately for James, his action caused her breasts to bounce enticingly under her shirt and he was unable to look away. He could only hope that she would assume his face was flushed from the wonky warming charm. No such luck, he thought grimly, as her eyes widened slightly and then she managed to stop laughing long enough to smirk at him again before lifting her wand and returning his clothing to their previous uncharmed state.

Before he could scramble up the stairs, however, Evans's voice stopped him when she whispered in a tone so low that not even the Gryffindors who hadn't yet left for dinner could hear, "Try not to get overheated again so soon, James," before sauntering away, leaving him openmouthed in surprise.


	10. Hogsmeade

Fleetingly, James hoped that he had not accidentally injured Sirius when he pushed him out of the way. Only Sirius would find it amusing to try and keep James from meeting Lily in the common room, and James had roundly cursed both Padfoot and his two other best mates as they laughed at him. Skidding to a halt at the base of the stairs, James self-consciously tried to tame his unruly hair precisely at the moment Lily came down the stairs from the girls' dorm.

Bracing himself for a sarcastic comment about his vanity, James was stunned when she smiled at him and tried to straighten his hair, murmuring, "It really won't stay down on its own, will it?"

"Not really, no," James answered, thankful beyond words that he didn't trip over his own tongue as Evans slid her fingers through his hair.

"It suits you though," Lily replied and then jerked her hand back as if burned.

Ignoring the brief stab of pain her reaction caused, James gestured towards the portrait door, asking, "Shall we? Filtch likes to double check me when I'm going to Hogsmeade so we might want to get a good spot in line."

"I can't imagine why he would be suspicious of James Potter." Lily smirked as she picked her way through the common room.

"I know," James gasped in a nearly realistic voice, "it's as if he doesn't trust me."

Evans gave a delightful laugh as she pushed open the portrait and stepped out into the corridor. A few passing students who had obviously not heard that the two of them were going to Hogsmeade together looked rather startled by the pair, much to Lily's amusement.

The news that the two of them were going to Hogsmeade together, even as friends, had swept through the school like Dragon Pox, and for the first couple of days, speculation as to the reason ran rampant. The Slytherins had even gone so far has to suggest that James's parents had purchased Lily from her parents for his upcoming seventeenth birthday.

It would have no doubt got even further out of hand, but Lily, aided by Mary, Marlene, and Alice, had swept through the school letting everyone know it was just a friendly trip and nothing more. James had to admire the efficiency with which the girls ruthlessly stomped out the rumors even as he wished they didn't have to.

When Lily's laugher died out, they made their way to castle doors where a surlier than usual Mr. Filtch stood waiting with the ever present Mrs. Norris. True to form, Filtch questioned James as if he had seen James's face on a Ministry wanted poster. Finally Lily intervened with the cantankerous caretaker and promised that James was not up to any mischief.

Grudgingly, Filch sent them on their way, and the two strode down the path that led to Hogsmeade, laughing about the foibles of their friends and the likelihood that Remus and Marlene might get caught in a compromising situation before the day was over.

As soon as they entered the village, James paused to ask, "Where would you like to go first?"

"If it's alright, I need to go to Scrivenshaft's and then to Dogweed and Deathcap's to replenish my potions supplies. After that I'm all yours."

James couldn't not contain his grin at the way she phrased the last part of her statement, to which Lily rolled her eyes and cut off any smart remark he had planned. "In your dreams, Potter."

"That's certainly true," James admitted and grinned when Evans flushed scarlet. "Come on, let's get started before being seen loitering with me ruins your reputation."

Setting off for the quill shop, the two traded barbs about who was worse for whose reputation. In the end, James was forced to concede that Lily's was likely taking the greater hit. During the exchange, James once again noted how quickly Lily thought on her feet, leading him to ask, "Evans, what are you planning on doing after school?"

Lily paused in the doorway to Scrivenshaft's and looked over her shoulder at James. "I'm not sure, something to do with Potions I'd imagine. Why?"

"Just wondering, although whatever you do you'll be brilliant at it I'm sure."

Lily didn't respond until they were inside the shop and no longer blocking the door. "I'm not sure what to do with a James Potter who's thoughtful and sweet."

With herculean effort, James resisted suggesting what she could do with him and smiled at the confusion in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure to say something wrong soon enough, right?"

Before Lily could answer though, James moved over to the rack holding the quills and held up a graceful eagle feather chased in silver. "What do you think, Evans? Says it never runs out of ink."

"A bit rich for me, James. Maybe you should get it instead."

"Oh no," James countered with a shake of his head. "You said I could pay for everything and you'd forgive me for all of the mental stunts I've pulled."

"I meant a butterbeer and maybe some chocolate from Honeydukes, not my school supplies."

"Then you should have been more specific, Lily, but since you weren't, I'm going to pay for everything and no scrimping."

When it appeared Lily was going to continue resisting, James moved closer to her and lowered his voice before speaking, "Come on Lily, I owe you, and frankly I'll feel a lot better if you let me do this."

"Just this once?" Lily asked in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Agreed," James accepted instantly before linking one arm with hers and pulling her over to look at the fanciest quills. Nearly an hour later, they had made their way from Scrivenshaft's to the potion shop, and James was nearly staggering under the weight of many parcels. Briefly, he longed to be at Zonko's with his mates, but Lily was smiling in a way he rarely ever saw and he had learned more than a handful of helpful suggestions regarding his own potions supplies. Finally Lily double checked that she had not forgot anything and suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks before continuing on. James instantly agreed and eagerly followed her to the cozy pub.

Students crowded the pub and James was certain they were not going to be able to find a table when a familiar voice called out his name. Looking around the crowd, James did not see who could have been calling for him and then he heard it again.

"Potter, over here!"

This time he saw Rosier, the Slytherin Chaser, who sitting with a few fourth and fifth years in one corner of the pub, waving them over.

The dark-haired girl stood as they approached and grinned at him. "Mad, isn't it?"

"Always is." James grinned back and ruffled his hair absently.

"Thought you might want the table," Rosier continued. "We're off to Honeydukes so it'll be empty and that tosser Diggory has been eying it for a while. So you get a table and I get to stick it to Diggory."

Sticking it to Diggory had long been a favorite past-time of James's, and he smiled in admiration at the Slytherin's guile. "You're all right for a Slytherin, Rosier."

"You're not too bad for a Gryffindor yourself, Potter," Rosier retorted and then gestured to her mates who got up and made their way towards the door. Before she joined them, she flashed James another grin. "Good luck in your next match, see if you can't beat those swotty Ravenclaws."

"I'll see what I can do," James answered as Rosier made her way to join her mates by the door.

James's grin slid off his face when he got a good look at Lily's, which was totally devoid of humor. "Something amiss, Evans?"

"Just surprised you have Slytherin friends, is all."

"Let's call it a mutual respect for how we play the game. Rosier has talent; she might even get good enough to play professionally, if that was even an option."

Lily looked very confused by his last statement and he felt compelled to add, "Rosier is from a very old pureblood family and when she finishes school, she'll be expected to be the perfect pureblood housewife, not jaunting across the country playing Quidditch."

"That's not fair," Lily growled. "She has just as much right to play Quidditch as any man."

"I was under the impression you thought Quidditch was a waste of time."

Lily's look of indignation was priceless and he smothered a laugh as she launched into her retort, "Just because I don't think it's important enough to talk about nonstop or worth skipping lessons for doesn't mean I don't have as much House pride as everyone else, and I quite enjoy the Gryffindor matches, if you must know."

Lily's words fired James's imagination and in his mind's eye he could see pink-cheeked Lily wearing a Gryffindor jersey emblazoned along the back with his name, waving a Gryffindor banner. So appealing was the image that James barely heard Lily clear her throat and he flushed scarlet at being caught daydreaming.

"Do I want to know what caused you to make that face, Potter?" Lily asked, one eyebrow arched sharply.

"Probably not," James answered honestly. "Why don't I see if I can get Rosie's attention so we can get something to drink?"

"Rosie?" Lily murmured as James stood to get someone's attention.

Moments later, a grinning James plopped back down into his seat as a very curvy barmaid slipped between the tables and made her way over to them, flashing James a very friendly smile that elicited a frown from Lily.

"It's been very boring around here since school started back, Jamie," Rosmerta teased. "I guess I got used to you and Sirius trying to get me to serve you Firewhisky all summer."

"I'll be of age in a couple of weeks," James grinned.

"When you turn seventeen, come see me, and I'll buy you the first drink myself."

"Will do," he answered easily before looking back to Lily, "Butterbeer alright?"

When Lily nodded, he pulled out a Galleon and handed it to Rosmerta, flashing her another smile. "Two butterbeers please, Rosie, and a couple of bags of crisps from the stash behind the bar if you please."

"Whatever you want, Jamie." Rosie grinned and sashayed away with a sway to her hips that had broken lesser men.

"You two seem friendly."

The ice in her Lily's voice was impossible to miss and James wondered exactly where this was coming from. Of all the people in the world who could get upset about his doing a little harmless flirting, Evans was the absolute last. Still he had brought her here and he should pay her more attention than anyone else.

"She's friendly with everyone," James answered easily. "An unfriendly barmaid doesn't make a lot of money."

"Do all barmaids call you Jamie?" Lily shot back sarcastically.

Her lack of understanding combined with the acerbic tone of her voice made James laugh out loud. When Lily looked like she was going to storm off in indignation, James waved his hands frantically while trying to stop laughing. Finally he caught his breath and managed to choke out, "She calls me Jamie because she heard Sirius call me that this summer. Sirius only does it because it annoys me when my mum calls me that and he's been laughing about getting Rosie to call me that all year."

"Oh," Lily exhaled. "Well it does suit you."

"Don't you dare, Evans," James warned.

"Oh really?" Lily countered, obviously challenged.

"Yes really. The only way you get to call me Jamie is after a sogging session."

The second the words were out of his mouth, James wished desperately for a way to call them back. He hadn't meant them really; he only wanted to tease Evans a little more and he waited, flushed, for her outburst. To his surprise, she giggled delightfully and pointed at his face with glee.

"Merlin, Potter, you look like I was going to throw a wobbly."

Relieved but feeling the need to defend himself, James folded his arms in front of him before responding, "Well it's not like you haven't got angry before when the subject of snogging came up."

"Well, you were an insufferable toerag then, or at least I thought you were."

"Why haven't you really dated anyone from school?"

James had no idea what possessed him to ask that question. It was a matter of some debate at Hogwarts why Lily Evans never seemed to have serious or long lasting relationships. Some people thought it was because she didn't think anyone was good enough to go out with, her continued refusal of James being much of the supporting evidence. Others believed Lily was more interested in school than having it off with some boy. But Evans had never seemed overly uptight nor had she seemed to think she was above the other students, just him.

Evans, for her part, opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, resembling nothing so much a redheaded goldfish clearly wrong-footed. After several moments of staring at him incredulously, Evans grinned wickedly and upped the stakes considerably.

"I'll answer that very personal question," Evans offered with emphasis on the word personal, "if you'll answer one as well."

Never one to back down from a challenge, James shot back, "Done, as long as it's about me and not other people as well."

Lily hesitated while Rosie brought them their butterbeers and James's crips and thanked James more than was strictly necessary for his generous tip. Once the gregarious barmaid was out of earshot, Lily ceased frowning and answered James.

"Deal," Lily accepted immediately. "You know I have had a few boyfriends for a week or two here at school but mostly I've only dated when I go home for the summer. I can't explain it, but I always feel uncomfortable with a magical boyfriend, even though I have to hide my being a witch from Muggles. It's very hard to fit in either way, but I was a Muggle longer than I've been a witch so it's a bit easier to fit in with them."

Whatever response James had been expecting, that was not it. The Lily Evans he had been chasing for years was not concerned about fitting in with anyone and he said so.

"Come on, Evans," he began incredulously, "since when have you been concerned about what other people thought about you?"

"You try spending almost six years where half of your house mates don't trust you because your best friend is Slytherin. Even Mary, Alice, and Marlene would give me sideways looks when I would come back from studying with Severus, like I might have been tainted somehow."

Evans looked very uncomfortable and leaned forward so she could whisper "It's also very hard to go on a date with someone who makes references to the Wizarding world that you don't get."

"What about the Muggle-born blokes?"

"None of them ever caught my attention," Lily admitted before scowling. "That didn't sound very good at all."

"Can't help who you're attracted to," James quipped before wincing as the weight of his years of pining for Lily settled on his chest.

Luckily, Lily gave him a grin. "So now that you know why I haven't ever had a proper boyfriend at school, are you ready to answer my question?"

James glanced around at the nearby tables and frowned at their proximity before turning back to Evans "Tell you what, Lily. If we can go somewhere there's less chance being overheard, I'll answer two questions."

"Like where?"

"Follow me?" James asked as he got to his feet.

To his surprise, Lily took his hand without hesitation and let him lead her out of the crowded pub and down one of the many side streets that led to the cottages surrounding High Street and through the cozy environs to the outskirts of town and up into the hills that sat above the town. Finally they arrived at their destination, and James lifted his wand and began the wand movement for a warming spell when Lily's hand grasped his wrist lightly. When he looked over at her, Lily was smiling apologetically but her grip remained firm.

"Maybe I should cast the charm?" she suggested.

Sheepishly, James was forced to concede the wisdom of her suggestion and he watched with admiration the fluid movement of her wand as she charmed the area to a pleasing temperature.

"Nice work,' he noted as he sat down facing towards the town.

Lily neatly sat on the bottom of her cloak before responding to his comment. "Thanks, the view up here is beautiful."

"It's better at night," James noted. "The lights from the houses are like stars."

"How do you know what it looks like at night?" Lily asked as her mesmerizing green eyes seemed to be looking right through him.

"Sometimes we sneak out to celebrate something," James answered defensively. "Going to report us?"

For the first time that day, Lily looked truly displeased with something he had said and he wished he could take back his snide comment, but Lily answered first.

"Just because I'm a prefect doesn't mean I report everything I see," Lily spat. "Besides I'd have to see it to report it anyway."

The jovial mood of the trip seemed to have vanished and James cast about for a way to have Lily laughing just as she had been moments before. It seemed that though Lily had often been angry with him or upset about something he or the other marauders had done he was no longer able to laugh her anger off and instead it made him feel slightly queasy.

"Want to come up here one night?"

This was obviously not what Evans had expected, and her skepticism was obvious. "Just how do you get out of the castle so easily?"

"Is that one of your questions?" James queried.

"No."

"You'll have to come with me to see how I do it then, won't you?"

"We'll see," Lily answered cautiously. "Now I'm going to ask my first question and though it's not a question you have an answer for, I hope you'll agree. Will you show me your Amimagus form?"

"Though that's not much of a question, I think I can oblige," James answered, getting to his feet and concentrating on the image of Prongs. He felt the now familiar pickling as his body blurred and twisted until he stood on four legs and tossed his rack proudly.

Evans had leapt to her feet, open mouth in amazement, and began circling him while she exclaimed in delight. This might have been the first time since that meeting on the train that James felt proud of a reaction he had gotten from Lily. When she absentmindedly ran one hand along the soft fur on his back, James shivered in delight. So taken by his Amimagus form, she continued to pet him like a fairy tale unicorn, and Lily's face shone with happiness.

Minutes passed before she blushed and squeaked out, "You can change back now if you want, James."

Moving away from Lily to return to his normal form, James sketched a self-conscious bow when he was finished and noted that the delight had not yet faded from Lily's eyes. Immediately he vowed that he would see Lily Evans happy as much as was in his power.

"Ready to ask your second question?"

To his surprise, Lily declined and asked, "Can I save it for later?"

James looked at her quizzically but agreed instantly. "Of course you can."

Lily beamed at his answer and James found that he didn't care why she wanted to wait to ask her question if she was going to smile at him like that. So lost in his musing was James that he jumped when Lily touched his arm lightly.

"Is it alright if we go back to the castle?" she asked with a lilt to her voice that suggested she had asked the question before.

"Oh, of course," James answered.

With a courtesy that would have made his mother proud, James helped Lily down the sloping hills while she quizzed him about the Transfiguration theory behind human transformation. So immersed in the discussion were the pair that in what seemed like the blink of an eye, they stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Politely, James helped Lily up the step as the door swung open and they paused in the entryway of the half full common room.

Unable to, for once, think of a clever jest upon which to end the evening, James nearly jumped out of his skin when Evans leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, her own face flaming scarlet, before she murmured, "Thank you for a lovely day," just loud enough to hear and then raced up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory. It took James more than a moment to calm the hammering of his heartbeat and then he was aware that every eye in the common was now fixed on him.


	11. Inheritance

James had been signing forms for so long that his fingers had grown numb and his forearm was threatening to cramp but still there was no sign of the end. Not that he was all that eager for the meeting to be over; when it was, he would have to return to the Manor and the never-ending stream of social climbers eager to offer their fake condolences to the last remaining Potter. Blinking back tears at the thought that he was the sole Potter left in the wizarding world, James focused once again on the legal documents the barrister steadily placed in front of him.

Half an hour later, all the papers were signed and The Honorable Jonathan Fitch busied himself making certain everything was in order before looking up from his paper work. Tall and distinguished with salt and pepper hair, everything about the man screamed quiet professionalism, and James wondered what else the man could possibly need to say.

"It appears we have taken care of everything, Mr. Potter, but one final detail. My firm has gladly represented Potter interests for over three hundred years and it would be an honor if we were allowed to continue to do so. However, if you would like to use another firm you are more comfortable with, I will make the needed arrangements."

It took a moment before James realized what the man was asking, and he shook his head quickly "No, I'm quite sure I'll be happy staying with your firm." 

Fitch smiled at the news, stood, and offered James his hand. "You'll get a monthly notice by owl of the income from your interests on deposit in Gringotts. Once again, Mr. Potter, let me say how very sorry I was to hear about your parents. They were good people and it was an honor to know them."

James swallowed hard and shook the man's hand wordlessly before turning and leaving the lavish office, reassured beyond measure to see the other Marauders waiting for him.

"Everything taken care of, James?" Remus asked kindly.

"Yep, I'm now the richest seventeen year old in Wizarding England," James replied morosely.

Sirius looked ready to burst into tears at any moment, and James vehemently prayed he would not do so as there was little doubt in his mind that it would send him right over the edge into another crying jag. Remus looked at a loss for words, but somehow Peter of all people clapped him on the shoulder and took the lead. "Let's get out of here, Prongs."

The four of them made their way to the floo where James would have to part from his mates, and they stood awkwardly, staring at each other blankly until James waved his arms at his mates and gestured to the floo. "Go on with you. If you're not back at Hogwarts soon McGonagall will have my bollocks."

"Minnie loves you, Jamie," Sirius teased and the ghost of a smile that crossed his face was the first James had seen from his friend in days.

"Alright, James?" Remus asked.

"No, but I will be, Moony. Now you guys get going, and I'll see you in the morning. Just a few more things to straighten out," James insisted.

His mates nodded then one by one stepped into the floo and vanished, leaving James alone in the office. Across the room, the secretary smiled winningly at him and were it another time, James would have been glad to pass some time flirting. Today, though, he wanted to go home and think.

Turning in place, James apparated into the foyer of the Manor only remembering as he arrived that he had Apparated in front of the secretary without yet having his license. Shrugging, James tossed his cloak onto a cloak hook and made his way through the house, out the back to the servant's cottage where the staff would no doubt be getting ready to eat. Hoping they had not yet sat down to dine, James knocked and then stepped back.

Seconds later the door opened, and Jarvis smiled sympathetically at him. "Master James, is everything alright?"

Affection welled up in him as he gazed at the weathered face of the long time gardener. Though Jarvis had often chased him about the grounds, scowling about one or another of James's transgressions, the older man, as well as the other staff, had treated James like a well-loved nephew, and James had never been more grateful than right at this moment.

"Everything is fine, Jarvis. I'd just like to speak to everyone for a moment if that's okay?"

"Of course," he responded instantly and led James into the cottage, though perhaps cottage was a bit modest James thought. In his youth, he had explored the building thoroughly, too thoroughly according to his parents, and he knew every nook and cranny as well as his own home. As they reached the dining area, everyone started to stand but James waved them off. "Please sit," he all but begged.

When everyone had settled back down, James looked out at their faces and felt like he might burst into tears all over again. Mavis the cook who helped prepare all of the meals for both the family and the staff with the assistance of the elves, Gerald who took care of the buildings and repaired the countless things James had broken through the years, Alfreida and Alora, twin sisters who had only worked for the family for seven years and who had starred in some of James's more imaginary daydreams, and finally Ulvira who had overseen the management of the estate for longer than James could fathom, and James loved them all.

"Each of you will be receiving a bequest from my parents in the next day or two thanking you for your exemplary service. I can never express how much all you've done for my parents means to me and I hope," James's voice broke on the word and he struggled mightily to regain his composure, "that you will do me the honor of remaining," he managed to choke out before finishing, "please?" weakly.

Ulvira got to her feet slowly and shuffled over to where James stood watching her uncertainly, only relaxing when her slender arms wrapped around him and patted his back comfortingly. "Don't you worry, Jamie, none of us are going anywhere."

James blinked fiercely as tears stung his eyes and he was only just able to say, "Thank you," before turning and stumbling out of the carriage house blindly. Once ensconced in the fragrant confines of his mother's rose garden, James broke down and gave over to his grief in racking sobs that shook his body.

For many horrible minutes, James could not stop crying nor could he think of anything other than the moment his mother had taken her last shuddering breath following his father who had gone before her only hours earlier. Eventually, the sobs receded and his tears ceased to fall though he remained mired in misery.

With little purpose other than a sense of correctness, James made his way down the magically warmed path through the garden and into the now empty house he had suddenly become master of, only just remembering to set the wards before collapsing on a couch in the study and falling into a fitful sleep.

The Great Hall was packed with students and teachers alike and James was able to make his way to the Gryffindor table without being noticed. His mates jumped to their feet when he joined them and seconds later, half the table was standing and offering their condolences. As they took turns asking if he needed anything, Sirius stood by him, reminding him of a Crup on guard, and both Peter and Remus flanked them as if expecting some sort of trouble. Had James been in his right mind, he would think later, he would have realized that they did expect trouble and were hoping to stop it before it could cause grief for him; however, unfortunately for everyone it was not to be.

The crowd around him had begun to thin when from the direction of the Slytherin table someone shouted "Only one more blood traitor Potter left."

For one instant, James was frozen as anger and grief warred inside of him before anger and a burning need to punish the speaker propelled him forward towards the Slytherin table and the opportunity to take out all of his pain on people who clearly deserved it. To his right he could sense that Sirius had already drawn his wand and was, without a doubt, already honed in on Regulus. To his left, where he would have expected to find Remus or Pete, was little Alice, tense and grim-faced. In the few seconds it took to reach the miserable bastards, half of the Slytherins had fled the scene, leaving only the older students and the worst of the lot at that.

Yaxley, who had been getting bolder of late, smirked at James sickeningly before taunting, "Lost something, Potter?"

The crowd of Gryffindors behind him rumbled angrily but James felt his heart gripped by an ice cold fury that gave voice to his anger. "Only any respect I had for the term 'Pureblood,' Yaxley. How's the family, still scrambling around in the dirt for a few coins in a vain attempt to shore up that pitiful excuse for house the rest of your family of rats still nests in?"

Yaxley flushed red but by then James had picked out his next target, and he honed in with ruthless accuracy. "How about you, Mulciber? Anything you want to say or do you need to get back to trying to figure out who's your real father?"

James's voice had been steadily rising throughout the encounter and seemed to increase further as he switched to a new target. "Or you, Macnair, managed to explain to your family how you manged to only get two O.W.L.s without them realizing what a waste you are?"

It took a moment for Macnair to catch on but when he did, he reacted just as James intended. The bony Slytherin scrambled to crawl over the table with Mulciber and Yaxley holding him back while shooting fearful glances up at the staff table. James let his eyes ghost over Regulus out of deference to Sirius before letting them light on Snape.

As always, Snape's stringy hair half covered his sallow expression but his sneer was unmistakable, and the old familiar disdain welled up in James's chest. They needed to be taught a lesson, James thought, and what better time than now. The rest of the Gryffindors seemed just as eager as he was to teach the Slytherins to play nice. Behind him, voices called out, "You tell'em James," and "We're with you, Potter," urging him to lead a violent if well deserved response to the Slytherins' cruelty this year, and he was sorely tempted to do so when the gentlest of pressures stopped him.

"Wait."

Somehow Evans had made her way through the crowd and pushed between him and the Slytherin table, turning her back to the Slytherins and pressing one restraining hand against his chest.

"Evans," James protested.

"They're vile, I know, but they aren't worth it, James. Getting yourself expelled for momentary revenge will just hurt you and let them know they got to you. Walk away and show everyone who matters that you're the better man."

While Lily had been talking, she had slowly pushed him back through his housemates and he was so lost in her expression that he didn't even notice until they were nearly at the door. "You didn't hear what they said."

Sympathy shone from Lily's mesmerizing eyes and they seemed to grow misty as James watched, enthralled. "I did hear, James. It was horrible but if you start something right now, they'll win. Walk away and later, if you still feel like you need to make them pay, then I won't try and stop you."

James shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had never been able to think clearly when it came to Evans and he wasn't able to do so now. Behind her, both groups of students seemed to be waiting for James to decide the course of the day and deep down, James wanted to go back and throttle them all.

"Why do you defend them?" he blurted out, angry and wrong-footed.

"I'm not defending them," Lily retorted and this time there was heat in her voice. "I'm trying to keep you from getting thrown out of school."

"Like you care," James spun away not wanting to look at her. "I'm just an arrogant toe rag remember?"

Lily forced him to look at her before she answered. "Maybe I was wrong or maybe we all were, you, me, Severus, Sirius; maybe we just acted like the kids we were on the train and it's taken this long to grow out of it. But that's kid's stuff, and you not getting expelled is important."

"I'm rich remember," James noted gravely. "School doesn't matter for me."

"I may not know you as well as I should, given we've shared the same House for almost six years," Lily began insistently, "but I know you were meant to do more with your talents than sit inside your enormous house spending money you didn't earn. People like you were meant to make a difference, just like your parents did."

At the mention of his parents, it seemed as if all his grief came rushing back in a wave that extinguished his anger and left him empty of all emotion save sorrow. Somehow Evans sensed the change immediately and stroked his arm comfortingly before softly ordering, 'Go to the common room and wait there; I'll get Sirius to bring you something to eat."

James nodded and began the trek back to the tower, pausing after a few steps to call over his shoulder, "Lily?"

Evans turned back as soon as he called, asking in a concerned voice, "Yes, James?"

"Will you bring it to me, the food I mean?"

Evans gave him a sad little smile that would have left him feeling pathetic at any other time but now the only thing he cared about in the least was how she answered, "Of course I will," as if he was silly for even doubting her answer.

A/N: This is shorter than I really prefer chapter to be but it needed to be cut short because the next chapter is going to be fairly large. The big time jumps that have been occurring from one chapter to the next are going to become shorter and shorter over the next four to five chapter as we approach their seventh year. Things are going to become much darker and much more adult as this happens.


	12. Continuing

Days blurred into weeks and slowly James returned to normal or what might pass for his new normal. The other Marauders had been fantastic as Remus bribed, cajoled, and on more than one occasion taunted James until James finished his school work. Sirius, who was perhaps the worst named wizard ever, kept up his spirits with a never ending parade of jokes, gags, and pranks while Peter, who was often the target of the milder pranks, stood by ever willing to take on any task at a moment's notice.

This had been standard behavior since they had first met on in the Gryffindor boy dormitory. Though James and Sirius had bonded instantly on the train, which had resulted in years of loathing from Evans, it had not been until that first night where the four boys swore eternal loyalty that the Marauders had come to life.

Chuckling at his memories of his mates James started to straighten his tie as he had done of late before, with a shake of his head, he loosened it and let it hang around his neck as he had been won't to do until recently. Grabbing his books off of his desk James hurried down the stairs where he knew the others would be waiting for him, including strangely enough, Evans.

Evans who had been almost as important to his surviving the loss of his parents as the Marauders had. Not only had they continued their studying together but she had started to seek him out for conversation and even on rare occasion they had gone walking around the grounds bundled against the still hard weather. In the depths of his grief her attention had been one of the few things that had guided him through the fog that seemed to surround him. Now though, that he was able to focus and no longer felt as if his entire world was ending, he wondered why she still sought him out for those occasions.

Giving his hair one last glance James took a deep breath and hurtled down the stairs hoping that his mates weren't torque off at him only to find them gone and a smiling Evan's waiting at the bottom of the stairs. To his delight and confusion Lily smiled up at him and held out a napkin wrapped around two muffins and what appeared to be bacon.

"You're not going to have time to make it to breakfast and have any chance to be on time for Potions so I brought you this. You can eat as we walk to class,"

"Thanks Evans," James grinned as he tore into the muffins.

"Not the bacon first?" Lily asked over her shoulder as she moved towards the portrait door.

James swallowed hard before answering "Saving the best for last, I like to work my way up to the good stuff,"

To his amazement Lily flushed scarlet as she turned back to face him and appeared to be lost for words. Taking a chance James flashed her a smile and moved towards her until they were almost touching before leaning down to whisper in her ear "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can show you what I mean one day,"

Lily gasped at his words and the meaning behind him and yet there was no hexing as there had been in the past. Emboldened James dropped a fleeting kiss on her cheek as he pulled away grinning "That's for helping me these last few weeks. You didn't have to, and frankly you've had reasons not to, but I'm not sure I would have made it if you hadn't,"

Her answering smile lit up her face and the combination of her flushed cheeks and shinning eyes nearly did James in; never had the weight of his promise to her weighed so heavily on him as it had did in that instance. Still a Marauder's word was his bond and he owed her like he owed few people and so with a sigh he backed away reluctantly. Something in his expression must have amused Evans because she gave a little laugh that seemed more like music than human laughter.

"There is a symphony in your laughter,"

Lily's laughter died off and she stared him incredulously while James flushed scarlet and contemplated throwing himself off of the Tower to escape his humiliation. Lily though lifted one hand towards him before letting it flutter back to her side. Emboldened James offered her his arms and with a grin Lily slipped her arm through his and they made their way to Potions.

If Slughorn had been overly solicitous of James before it was nothing compared to how he had been treating James since the death of his parents. It was if another star had risen into the sky, shinning as brightly in Slughorn's universe as Lily's did, and requiring that the fat old bastard pay homage every time James walked into his classroom and today was no exception.

"Good morning James my boy." Slughorn boomed from the front of the classroom and James could not help but grin as he remembered Sirius's declaration that Slughorn was some sort of sentient walrus. "And with my lovely Lily," Slughorn continued "I must say you do make a handsome pair."

To James's surprise Lily merely blushed at the professor's words and took her seat at their customary table while behind them he could hear Sirius and Remus snickering. Easing into his chair James flashed a scowling Snape his cockiest grin and turned back to his partner smirking "I can't believe he's your favorite teacher."

Lily glared at him comically "Hey, he's been very nice to me but I'll have you know I have two favorite teachers."

James knew instantly who else she was referring to "So you like Minnie as much as Sluggy?"

"If you are implying I like Professor McGonagall as much as Professor Slughorn then you are correct" Lily shot back primly, then continued "If you and your band of hooligans don't stop calling her Minnie she's going to toss the lot of you out of here on your ear."

Clasping one hand to his heart James gasped theatrically at her proclamation "Minnie would never dare, we Marauders are her favorites and besides she wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure of my company."

Lily merely laughed at his foolishness and gestured to the front of the room where Slughorn had begun speaking. "Today you are going to attempt your most difficult potion yet, Amortentia. Who can tell me what Amortentia is?"

Of course Lily's hand shot up the moment he had begun speaking and Slughorn proceeded to ignore every other raised hand in the room "Go ahead Lily."

"Amortentia" Lily recited from memory is the most powerful form of love potion there is. It's said that when brewed correctly every person smells something different but all of things denote something pleasant or something they desire; often having to do with the object of their affections."

"Well done Miss Evans." Slughorn crowed "now everyone get to work quickly as this will take the majority of our time today. The instructions are on page four hundred and fourteen of your book."

As they had done since first paired together James skimmed the list in the book and went to fetch the ingredients form the storage closet. Fortune was one his side and he was able to shove Sirius from behind with his shoulder and grab the needed components first; that Sirius tripped and fell on top of Diggory was just an added bonus. By the time he had returned Lily had already gotten fires lit under both of their cauldrons. Together they prepared the various disgusting bit that somehow combined to cause you to be obsessed before turning to their individual potions.

James followed the instructions to the letter and yet an hour later he was certain he had done something wrong. His potion looked exactly like Lily's, down to the mother-of-pearl sheen the book had described. Yet there was no steam rising from his cauldron as the book stated there would be while tendrils of steam were clearly rising above Lily's cauldron in lazy spirals. Glancing around James was gratified to see no else had achieved those results expect for Snape who seemed to have an almost infernal talent for the damned class. Slughorn had already started to make his rounds checking each cauldron, glaring at Sirius's at if it had offended him before speaking a few encouraging words to Remus.

Beside him Lily leaned over to look in his cauldron before whispering "It looks right but where's the steam?"

"No idea." He hissed back and then Slughorn was standing in front of the two of them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Let's see shall we." Slughorn boomed jovially as he peered into James cauldron before withdrawing curiously "Well James I've never seen this before in all my years of teaching. From all appearances you've done it correctly but there's no steam and there clearly should be. I'll have to make a slight deduction for that but otherwise well done."

James nodded completely unconcerned about what grade he might have gotten on the assignment as the Professor moved on to Lily's cauldron beaming at his protégé "Well done as always Lily, five points to Gryffindor. Now if you don't mind tell the class what you smell."

The pretty redhead nodded and then leaned cautiously over her cauldron, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes still closed she answered "Treacle Tart, the forest, and" Lily paused and she opened her eyes slowly letting them come to rest on James before she finished "Leather, like Quidditch gear."

Slughorn's eyes twinkled merrily and his "Thank you Miss Evans" was very nearly garbled by laughter and behind them Sirius was attempting to catcall them while Remus tried to stifle him.

"That's completely gross Padfoot." Remus whined.

When James turned around he saw Remus fastidiously wiping his hand while glaring at Sirius who was leaning back in his chair laughing at Moony. Chuckling James glanced over at Evans who was studiously looking at her cauldron.

"I thought you hated Quidditch?" James asked conversationally.

"I told you I don't hate it." Lily snapped "I just don't think it's the most important thing in the world."

"Well that attitude isn't going to help you." He retorted, slightly put off by her tone of voice.

"Help me?" Lily asked her irritation now seemingly replaced with curiosity.

"With the bloke you fancy" James answered gesturing towards her cauldron "Obviously it's someone on one of the Quidditch teams so I'd think you might want to be a little less dismissive about it."

"Oh" was all that Lily managed to utter before James continued.

"Please tell me it isn't that twat Diggory?" James all but begged "You can do so much better."

"No James I do not fancy Amos Diggory but I would prefer if you refrained from calling him a twat." Lily answered huffily.

"Why?" James asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Because it's rude." Lily insisted "and though I don't particularly care for Amos that sort of language isn't appropriate in a classroom."

The very idea that James gave a damn about what or was not appropriate nearly caused him to burst into laughter and yet he was able to admit that he did care what Evans thought was appropriate and probably had for far longer than he was comfortable admitting. As James was pondering this bit of self realization Professor Slughorn dismissed the class setting off the mad scramble for the door that always accompanied the end of Potions.

Remus and Sirius waited and James and Lily made their way to the door and then followed them out into the hall. Once safe ensconced in the flow of students making their way to lunch James watched with amusement as Sirius threw an arm around Lily's shoulders causing her to pinch his side in retaliation. Apparently only a tragedy could cause Lily and Sirius to set aside their animosity and yet the two had settled into a friendly rivalry that Sirius had never had with a girl before. If it hadn't warmed James's heart to see them picking at each other it might have unnerved him. Beside him Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly at their antics the way he had often done when the other Marauders had gotten out of hand and when James noticed Peter over in one of the alcoves with that Hufflepuff he had seen on the train James nudged Mooney in the arm and inclined his head that way.

Remus followed James's eyes and then broke out into a grin "You must be so proud Prongs, he's finally getting the hang of it."

"I know," James grinned "You and Peter have girlfriends and even Sirius seems completely smitten with Amadora. All my little Marauders are growing up."

From in front of them Sirius drawled in posh tone he normally reserved for Professors and shop clerks "But what about you Jamie? However will we manage to keep our minds on our ladies knowing you are completely clueless in the romance department?"

Sirius leapt forward, avoiding the swipe James aimed at the back of his head dragging Lily along with him. With a maniacal grin only a member of the Black family could muster Sirius stopped just short of the doors to the Great Hall and spun Lily to face him.

"What do you say Evans? Help me set up Prongsie and put a stop to his embarrassing the good name of the Marauders?"

Lily flushed scarlet and James moved forward to put an end to Sirius's teasing before Evans was humiliated or Sirius made a complete arse out of the both of them. Lily though recovered and stammered out a shaky "What do you mean Sirius?"

Stifling a groan at her response James waited for Padfoot to ask her to go out with him when Sirius completely shocked him by replying "I'm saying it would be right good of you to fix Jamie boy up with one of your mates. MacDonald used to fancy him quite a bit, think she'd be up to keep Prongs company while the rest of the Marauders are indisposed?"

A stunned silence swept over the group at Padfoot's pronouncement as James struggled to wrap his mind around his best mate's plea for help. Mary was pretty, James thought distractedly, and she was a demon about Quidditch with a wicked sense of humor and it did seem as though the universe was attempting to push the two of them together. James had all but decided in the face of the lengthening silence to really consider asking MacDonald out when Peter appeared out of nowhere behind them and scoffed "Don't be mental Padfoot, James is so smitten with Evans that it'd be cruel to push another bird at him, besides it won't be long now until it's Lily chasing him anyway."

Peter's words caused his blood to run cold and he waited anxiously for Lily's furious retort but it never came. Instead, when James could finally lift his eyes to meet hers, Lily seemed to trapped in indecision as he had never seen her before and her inner conflict was all but broadcast in her eyes for all the world to see. Nearly paralyzed with dread James could not bring himself to say anything but rather stood as a still as an oak waiting for the axe to fall. The blow never came as Remus, good old Remus, lightly cuffed Peter on the ears and then pushed past James and Sirius taking Lily's arm in the process and leading her through the doors to the hall.

"It needed to be said before you stuffed up Prongs's chances Sirius." Peter groused as he rubbed at his ear.

Sirius though just grinned at James and motioned with his head towards the hall. As the three of them reached the table where Remus and Lily had joined the other Gryffindor's of their year James saw Alice lean forward to ask Lily a question. What the question had been he could not tell but he heard Remus's wry answer "She's fine, Peter just has a habit of saying things people aren't quite ready to hear yet."

His best mates were, James thought irritably, the best blokes on the planet but could irritate for England when the mood struck them. Deciding his best course of action was to ignore the other Marauders James grabbed an empty seat on the other side of table from Alice and Lily and down several places so he would not be tempted to listen in on their whispered conversation. Sirius, on the other hand, suffered from no such compulsions and went to stand behind an oblivious Alice and Lily grinning like an idiot.

When Alice finally noticed the shaggy hair spy in their midst she stood up suddenly and grabbed Sirius by his ear and twisted it sharply. James joined the other members of House Gryffindor in their laughter at Sirius's antics, and at Alice's subsequent punishment of his behavior , until he notice that Lily's eyes has drifted over to him and the pretty redhead seemed to be weighing him as she always had. Preparing himself to be found wanting for yet another time James held Lily's gaze with far great strength than he felt capable of and eons passed as he waited for disappointment to color her features.

Instead after what had felt like lifetimes but could only have, in all reality, been a minute or two at most Lily smiled at him and spoke up over the noise around the table "Care to do some extra studying tonight James?"


End file.
